YuYuGB! ?
by Mr.Staypuft
Summary: Sequel to YuYuGB 1 and 2. A Crossover mostly crossing over Yu Yu Hakusho, Ranma, Sailor Moon and The Real Ghostbusters with Negima?. Takes place after the end of Negima? ! Anime. Ranma's younger sister is now ready to join her cousin at Mahora and the rest of class 3-A. How will Negi and the others react to her and that she's not only a martial artist but also a Ghostbuster too.
1. Chapter 1

[AN: This story is a sequel to my story YuYuGB I &amp; II. Reading that story is not needed to understand what is going on here but it would help a little bit. Also fair warning the earlier chapters to that story is poorly written. So please if you do read them give it a few chapters before deciding to give up. I kept it that way so I can see how much I have improved and I am still planning to rewrite those chapters to clean it up and improve it. But if I don't start writing this now then I'll never get around to it or even feel the need to rewrite those chapters. Also please take note that the majority of the titles mentioned in the disclaimer only show up in minor roles or near the end of the original story and are used to establish a sense of a larger world. Thanks you for reading this and my story if you continue to read it.]

Disclaimer: I do not own the following series or properties they are owned by their respective owners. Ranma ½, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, Devil Hunter Yoko, Lucky Star, Haruhi Suzumiya, InuYasha, The Real Ghostbusters, Duke Nukem, Urusei Yatsura and finally Negima!? Please support the official works.

It had been a little more than 10 years since the world was saved from the powerful gigantic demon king Mordecai. The destruction was on a massive scale and yet that didn't stop most of the world to forget about those events. To the point of even thinking that it never even happened. But that wasn't a concern for 16 year old Ranko Saotome. The younger sister of Ranma Saotome was currently thinking of only one thing. What to pack in her suitcases as she gets ready for her first day at her new school. She had been wanting to go the same school as her cousin for years now. But her family couldn't afford it but that didn't stop her from trying every year to get her parents to find some way to get the money she needed to go. It didn't take long for her to realize that her parents could never afford to do so since their food bill alone was too high for them to save up the money. So she had to find another way. She was able to save up the money herself thanks to her parents allowing her to join her brother in his escapades at his job. It was a certain company known for being the go to company for all supernatural and paranormal investigations and eliminations. She had to start at the bottom despite her martial arts skill and the role she served in destroying the former demon king. But she didn't care too much as she got to learn so much during that time. And once she got the chance to go out do the field work she quickly became one of the best. But that isn't hard when you are a practitioner of Anything Goes Martial Arts despite how that shouldn't be a factor at all. But if you knew anyone who studied that style then you would know why it does.

But that was all in the past. Ranko was too excited to think on her past. Instead she was thinking of her future. A future where she would get to hang out with her cousin at a school that might actually be able to challenger her….okay so her marks in Math and History weren't the best. But her marks in English and Science should more than make up for that. She had to laugh at herself as she thought of that. And then realized she forgot to actually pack some clothes. So far the only things she had packed up in one of her suitcases were gadgets of all sorts. A Blu-Ray DVD player and DVDs, several books, and a tool kit of some sort in one suitcase. A high tech computer with monitor in another. And the third that she was currently working on was packed away with the very things she brought the tool kit for. The gadgets that were the instruments of her trade as a Paranormal and Supernatural Investigator and Eliminator. So she quickly shut that large suitcase and went to her final suitcase and quickly packed it with some random clothes. She was currently wearing the uniform of her new school anyway so there was no need to pack that. So with the packing quickly done she grabbed her things and ran to the front door from her room up on the second floor of the Saotome household. She said her final goodbyes to her mother and father as they wished her luck in her new endeavor. Ranko's Sister in law Akane was outside waiting for her in her small red Toyota with a smile on her face. Where was Ranma during this big moment for his little sister? Well about that…..

* * *

Outside a small building that was looking much better than it ever had during his time as a professor at this large private school Professor Takahata was currently trying to figure out what was the dean thinking. The dean allowing a new student to join the school was one thing. But to have said student join a certain class being taught by a 10 year old Welsh Boy? A 10 year Welsh Boy that also happened to be a wizard that made probationary contracts with his whole class to be his wizard partners? This just screamed like a bad idea in his mind. But he did promise the dean that he would help the new student move, but since there was no more room at the dorms so they had to get creative with the move. What he didn't expect was the new student's older brother to show up at the school and help. Not only that but he also didn't expect an older brother to be a bust red headed woman. The red head had laughed it off saying she figured that since it was an all-girls school that she figured that she'd show up as a girl. Sure she explained how she had gained control of her Jusenkyo Curse but the very fact that someone had gained control of a Jusenkyo Curse was making Takahata worry. The fact that this person was able to control their curse and actually chose to be in their cursed form was something he never heard of. Hell he never heard of anyone gaining control of a Jusenkyo Curse. Takahata was becoming worried for the boy wizard more so than anything or anyone else. He was starting to wonder if the dean knew that the boy was going to have a challenge as challenging as his last with the Star Crystal. Or was this something else? After all he had never seen some of the things that this Ranma person was installing in the building's basement. Hell he never seen many of the equipment that Ranma was bring into the building. And he was also hoping that Ranma was joking when he said to leave room for a car. Sure the building had a large garage door like that of a firehouse but why would a student need a car. He decided to save his questions for the dean for when he saw him again. In the meantime he and Ranma were finishing up the final touches to make sure that the building's living area was looking its best. The renovation of this old building had taken a full week of repair work and it was finally done. The new student was expected in an hour or two depending on traffic as he was informed that she was going to arrive by car. With their work basically now done he turned to the red head next to him and says, "It's 5 to 10 now. You want me to place an order with a local food cart? We can have an early lunch as we wait for your sister."

Ranma stood up from behind the giant TV stand that she had just finished putting together and smiled nodding her head saying, "Sounds like a good idea. Just place a deluxe order of whatever you think is best and I'll be good. Thank you for helping by the way". She then began to pick up the giant flat screen TV and easily placed it in position and then began on the cable box so that her sister can at least have a TV that was set up for her when she got to the school. Knowing her sister she was going to completely forget that she would need one to get use out of her Blu-Ray player. Ranma lover her sister but despite her intelligence she did tend to have air head moments.

Takahata nodded acknowledging Ranma's thanks and says, "It's no problem. I am happy to help out any of the students at this school. Both new and returning students can always use a helping hand every now and then. By the way why was it that your sister needed a place like this again? You were the one who chose this building when we asked what kind of place she would like. It's just an odd choice that a young girl would want to live in an old garage like this."

Ranma had to laugh at that question and says, "That you are right about. Normal girls would not want a place like this. A normal girl would probably want to live in a small cottage or something if the dorms were full. But instead my sister would love a place like this."

"But why an actual garage if you don't mind me asking. I know the dean said something about some deal your sister made with the dean. But the dean for some reason feels like keeping this deal a secret even to me." Takahata replied back as he got out his cellphone and began dialing the number of one of the student's Pork Bun stand.

Ranma had to smirk at that and like she had practiced since she had seen the anime she leaned forward just a tad bit while wagging her finger at Takahata with her eyes closed and says, "Now that dear Professor Takamichi Takahata is a secret."

Even Takahata had seen that anime. He couldn't stop himself from smacking himself in the face at that one and thinks to himself 'I should have seen that one coming. Somehow I should have known that was coming'

Ranma was laughing now and says, "Sorry but I couldn't help myself. I finally had the chance to use that line. Anyway the reason why I can't answer is because I don't know the exact details of the deal. Only that it involves Ranko continuing her work here as a way to help offset the price of tuition for a year. Ranko is hoping that she will be busy enough to save enough money to pay the full price for next year. She figured with how old Mahora is there is bound to be more than enough haunting to keep her busy."

Takamichi was thankfully done ordering their order and had ending his call when he looked to Ranma again with a confused look and says, "Hauntings?"

Ranma smiles at this question but this time more in the way of pride than playfulness like before when she joked with Takamichi and says, "Yeah. She's like me. She's a Ghostbuster."

The only thing in Takamichi's mind at this point was what was he going to have to do to keep this new girl from causing the sole ghost of class 3-A. Then he suddenly realized something else about that class. 'Great, not only do I have to worry about what Ranko will do to Sayo. But I have to worry about what she might do to Evangeline. What did I do to deserve this?'


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours earlier…

"This is awesome news Negster! Now you can add another partner to your collection! This can be nothing but good news. I say once we meet little Red that we get the contract done and out of the way!" a certain Ermine Fairy exclaims once he hears the news that class 3-A was going to get a new student.

"Chamo! I can't just become a partner with every student I teach. And besides what if she says she doesn't want to become a partner? I could be turned into a Chupacabra again! I have to be careful about this." The young boy whom would be the teacher of class 3-A. Negi Springfield.

The dean at this point nods his head sagely and adds in saying, "That is a good idea Negi. We don't really know if young Ranko Saotome is aware of magic users such as yourself and Evangeline. Although considering who her brother is and the kind of …let's say adventures he seems to be involved in there may be a chance that no punishment would be dealt in her knowing. But acting on the side of caution cannot hurt in this case."

Negi turned his attention back from Chamo his ermine friend to the dean, whom was sitting behind his desk while informing Negi of his new student, and says, "Why is that exactly? What kind of adventures had her brother had?"

The dean had to resist the urge to curse under his own breath as he had accidently said too much it had seen and shakes his head and says, "I'm sorry Negi. But I cannot tell you what those adventures may be. I can't exactly say why either I'm afraid. It's for Ranko's older brother to say. And maybe Ranko herself if she feels it is okay. It is their life after all."

Negi had to nod as he understood what the dean was saying. Now while the dean could not tell Negi what they may have been through or not for various reasons he also did it in a way to explain that even if he were allowed to he wouldn't as it wasn't his place to say. It just wouldn't have been right. And so with that done he quickly looked to his watch and says, "Well it looks like it's time for me to head to class now. When would Ranko be arriving by the way? Should I wait till she arrives to inform the class or should I tell them at the start?"

The dean had to laugh at this question and simply asks, "With that class what do you think would be the best time?"

Negi had to laugh at his own question and replies, "Good point Dean. If I want the class to pay attention I should wait until Miss Saotome arrives. I'll be on my way now Dean. And thank you again for the new roster sheets. Now hopefully I don't accidently call Ranko's name during roll call. I don't want to spill the beans on her arrival after all."

Both the Dean and Negi shared a quick laugh at the image of Negi screwing up during roll call and accidently revealing to the class the addition of a new class mate. After all if Negi and the Dean thought of the idea of revealing magic to a new student was a bad idea that could only mean that the rest of the class would erupt into full blown panic knowing that their class secret might be blown by the new girl. The dean quickly shook those thoughts away as he turned to his staff roster of teachers of class 3-A's other subjects. While doing so he had to wonder when Negi was going to ask why the rest of class 3-A's teachers never had a problem with a talking ermine. Or some of the other things that have happened. Hell none of them even asked Negi about where he and class 3-A along with Professor Takahata went to when no one could find them while they were trapped in the Magical World created by the Star Crystal. Sometimes Negi really did make it hard for him to forget about his age. Speaking of Professor Takahata he was starting to wonder how much longer it was going to take for him and Ranko's older brother to finish setting up that old garage for her. He was starting to wonder just what was it that needed to be done that was taking so long. He thought that they were going to be finished by now.

* * *

Several hours later…

Professor Takahata was currently walking down the halls of Mahora Academy while giving Ranko Saotome the tour of the school. She had arrived just as he and Ranma were finishing their early lunch. Something about the way that Ranma's wife drives somehow allowed them to arrive much earlier than he expected. Akane though was not finding that answer nearly as amusing as her husband or her sister in law apparently. Takahata was quickly shown an example of her anger and strength when she threatened to flatten Ranma and Ranko when she lifted her small red Toyota above her head as if it weighed nothing. Takahata had to wonder if she was a magic user herself. Ranma though was able to calm her down with something that he/she called "Saotome Style Anything Goes Martial Arts! Crouch of the Wild Tiger!" which had the effect of making Akane gently lower the Toyota while she was giggling at the site of her husband using such a technique in public while her sister in law looked on in total shock that such a technique existed.

Ranko during her tour of the school explained that while she was considered a prodigy of their family's school of Anything Goes Martial Arts that were still some techniques she hasn't learned yet. Something about how it was done on purpose so that the school could evolve in multiple ways. With Ranma and Akane combining the Tendo and Saotome styles while Ranko would be creating her own. While this helped Takahata more than Ranko since he was learning more about her than she of he this did help Ranko pass time as she was getting excited and impatient. She wanted to start her new school year and wanted to see her cousin's face when she showed up. It was also at this moment that he was reminded of Motsu and Shichimi existence when they come across them trying to get soda from a vending machine. Ranko seeing the odd frog and cat creatures pulls out an odd device from what Takahata could only assume was her sleeve and points the device at Motsu and Shichimi. Hearing the bleeps and beeps of the device both Motsu and Shichimi turn their attention to Ranko and Takahata. "Well hello there. And who might you be?" Motsu asks getting an odd feeling from the girl while Shichimi unstretches herself causing Motsu to fall off of her as she too asks, "Good question. Oh! Please tell me! Tell me!"

Ranko meanwhile was too busy reading the information on the screen on her device to answer their questions. Seeing as how she was ignoring their questions Motsu and Shichimi turn to Takahata and at the same time asks, "Can you get her to answer for us Professor Takahata?"

Takahata nods as he was wondering just what it was she was looking at and where she pulled it out from to begin with. And so he gently taps Ranko on her shoulder getting her attention successfully and asks, "Motsu and Shichimi are asking who you are. Also what is that thing you are using exactly? And where did you pull it out from? You seem to be zoning out there."

Ranko smiles and she laughs nervously and says, "Sorry about that. I saw something strange and wanted to get a reading on them."

Motsu, Shichimi and Takahata had to stare blankly at that answer and ask, "Reading? What kind of reading?"

"Oh yeah sorry. You guys asked what this thing was right? Anyway what I have in my hand here is the newest model of the P.K.E. Meter. It registers the levels of Psychic Kinetic Energy in an object, place or creature. It is a device that any Ghostbuster must use in order to figure out how to go about an investigation in anything potentially supernatural or paranormal. And where I pulled it out from is something called a Subspace Pocket. That is something that comes from a tribe of Chinese Amazons. So I can't explain how I use them as I don't have permission to teach their techniques yet. I'm still learning I'm afraid."

Motsu and Shichimi both nod in understanding but then reply, "Okay but that doesn't explain who you are."

Ranko laughs as she rubs the back of her head and says, "Yeah sorry about that. My name is Ranko Saotome. Newest member of Class 3-A."

Hearing this both Motsu and Shichimi instantly became interested and decided that they needed to keep a close eye on Negi's class once again. After all why would the dean add a Ghostbuster to that class? Things were going to become more interesting that was for sure.

Shortly after their brief exchange of greetings Ranko and Takahata continued down the hall saying to Motsu and Shichimi that they will see them later. They quickly reached a door that read 3-A signaling their arrival. Takahata knocks on the door entering first telling Ranko to wait outside until she was called to come in as he did so so that he could inform Negi of her arrival.

Upon hearing the knock on the door Negi tells the class to settle down as they had just finished their lecture early. He then turned to the door and says, "Please come in. Everything is safe in here."

Takahata had to laugh at that little joke knowing fully how much of a joke it really was. He quickly walks over to Negi explain to him that Ranko had arrived and was just outside of the classroom waiting to be introduced. Negi nods hearing the news and smiles as he turns to his class and says, "Listen everyone. I have some surprising news to share with you all. We will be receiving a new classmate this year. And it seems that she had just arrived. So please welcome her kindly as she enters the room."

It was at this moment that the class erupted into chaos and before any questions could be asked Ranko decided to enter the classroom instantly quieting the class. The class looked on as a new redhead had walked into the room full of confidence. Some had even started ranking her on where she would fit into the classroom based on her figure, more on her bust size but that doesn't really matter all that much. The important piece of information here was that Ranko had caused this class of all classes to quiet down in an instant just by entering the room. And that she was currently smirking confidently at everyone. Seeing that she had everyone's attention she cracks her knuckles and neck and says, "Yo! My name is Ranko Saotome! Practitioner of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts! And the youngest Ghostbuster ever in history!"


	3. Chapter 3

Of course with Ranko's introduction the class had erupted once again into chaos as several members of the class began shouting random questions at Ranko. However there was one member of the class who had not shouted a random question. This member is named Haruna Saotome and she had instead of shouting a random question stood up from her seat and pointed her finger at Ranko, in a familiar style to that of a popular videogame character, and shouts, "What the hell are you doing here! How did I not know you would be here!"

Now while the rest of the class had become quiet at this outburst Ranko instead had started laughing at this reaction. Once she had calmed herself down she couldn't help but to smirk as she says, "It was about damn time I kept a secret from you cuz. I finally found a way to pay the scholarship so I finally am able to attend this crazy school you talk about."

Haruna now couldn't keep herself from smiling at this news as she greets her cousin properly with a hug as she ran from her seat to her cousin. Ranko smirk turns into a smile as she hugs her back in greeting. She then turned to the rest of the class and says, "So who's who cuz?"

At this point Haruna does a quick rundown at the class as she gestures to everyone saying only a few words about each as she introduced them.

First were the twins Fuka and Fumika Narutaki followed by their follow "Out Walking Society" Club member Kaede Nagase. Explaining how Kaede usually was practicing some sort of "Ninja Stuff".

Next to be introduced were the Cheerleaders Misa Kakizaki, Sakurako Shiina, and Madoka Kugimiya. Following them Fei Ku and Chao Lingshen were introduced as the martial artists of the class. Then Chizuru Naba and Natsumi Murakami were next as members of the Astronomy Club while also stating that Natsumi had just joined the Drama Club earlier that day. Following them Haruna introduced the two darker skinned members of the class Zazie Rainyday and Mana Tatsumiya whom she introduced as a clown in training and a sniper. Both descriptions earned Haruna odd looks from both girls. Which only confused Ranko when Mana's only audible response was saying "-5 points". Which caused Haruna to explain that Mana and Zazie have some sort of game going on between them that sometimes involves the rest of the class where they grade each other's' bad puns.

Next Haruna chose to introduce Ako Izumi as the school's nurse's assistant. Haruna also went on to say that she was also the Manager of the Boys' Soccer Team at the school. And that while Ako could obviously show Ranko where the school nurse was, that tour was probably pointless knowing Ranko's skills. Hearing this piece of info Ako had ask and she stood up and says, "What do you mean by that? She said she was a Martial Artist did she not? There is always a chance for injury in something like that."

Ranko cut her own cousin off before Haruna does all of the talking and says, "That is because at this point unless someone comes at me with deadly intent there is little chance that I could get hurt. Sniper over there might be able to shoot me at a distance but I doubt I'd get too hurt from that…well unless she has armor piercing rounds or something like that that is."

Mana had to quirk an eyebrow at that statement and choice of nickname. She also felt the sudden urge to test this statement. Meanwhile the rest of the class had new questions in their heads. And of course Ranko's claims of her skills just made Fei Ku and Lingshen want to test their own skills against her in a spar. But before a spar could begin Haruna took over the introductions again gesturing to Akira Okouchi, Kasuga Misora, Makie Sasaki, and Yuna Akashi as athletes who practice/play their respective sports. Next she introduced Satsuki Yotsuba whom she told Ranko she could become a quick friend of hers since she knew that Ranko loved to eat food as much as she liked fighting and Ghostbusting and that Satsuki was something like the class chef. This got quick laughs from everyone seeing as how Ranko didn't even try to deny she liked eating. In fact she looked to the know identified Satsuki and says, "I hope I get to taste some of your food soon then. Maybe after class? I haven't had anything to eat for lunch yet so I'm kinda hungry."

Satsuki smiles as she nods slightly saying, "Sure. It would be nice to have someone else's opinion of my cooking after all."

Takahata though had to stop himself from contradicting Ranko's statement about how long ago she ate. He saw her eat a whole pizza by herself straight from the box when she arrived. How could she still be hungry after eating that. Was she really trying to pass that off as a snack? He decided to keep this info to himself obviously knowing what could possibly happen with this class revealing such information could be bad. More so for his own health as he had seen what Ranko's sister in law could do. He didn't want to take the risk that Ranko also had the strength to lift up a small car over her head.

Next to be introduced was Kazumi Asakura whom Haruna introduced as the class' journalist and news reporter. No secret identity though so Ranko wasn't able to call her Peter Parker or any other nickname like that. Next was Sayo Aisaka the friendly ghost. Of course Haruna was not going to be able to hide that fact from Ranko so she didn't even attempt to. Sayo was a bit nervous with Ranko due to her claiming to be a Ghostbuster. She may never have heard of them before but she did know if someone was busting something that it meant they were stopping it. Ranko though just slaps her on her back in a friendly manner and says, "Hey don't worry about it. You're a friendly ghost right? So no problems. And besides no one is paying me. I have no reason to do anything to you as a Ghostbuster. You are safe with me."

At this point Asuna had to once again check to see if Sayo was a ghost and says, "You're sure she's a ghost? I mean I can touch her and everything."

Ranko along with the rest of the class had to roll her eyes at Asuna at this statement. Ranko though shook her head and waves a finger at Asuna and says, "Not all ghosts are non-corporeal. The vast majority of them in fact have physical bodies. Although not all corporeal ghosts are visible. Poltergeists for instance tend to be non-visible entities that are quite dangerous. They may not be able to physically hurt the living directly but they can hurt the living in other ways. Such as tossing steel garbage cans at you or even knifes and other such things."

This little lecture of course had to class start panicking about Poltergeists until Ranko silenced them by shouting and pointing to her P.K.E. Meter and says, "Everyone calm the hell down. There is no threat of a Poltergeist at this school. They may be invisible but they are also strong. There would be no way for them to hide themselves from my P.K.E. Meter. There is nothing to worry about."

There were a couple of people still concerned about this info though. Negi, Sayo, Takahata and Evangeline were all concerned considering that Sayo wasn't always visible. Could she have been a Poltergeist the entire time? Did they screw something up by making her visible? Even Evangeline didn't know the answers to those.

Asuna nodded after Ranko's small lesson as if she understood any of it but then points to Evangeline and says, "Well what does that thing of yours say about her? She's a Vampire for real!"

Of course the class becomes silent as they all turn to Evangeline as one as they backed away from their seats and up against the wall expecting Evangeline to erupt in anger at her secret being revealed to Ranko like that. What they did not expect though was Ranko running up to Evangeline and starts poking her and …was she measuring her? Yup Ranko had a tape measure and it seemed like she was taking size measurements of Evangeline much to her shock and discomfort.

"What the bloody heel are you doing! I'm not your lab rat!" Evangeline shouts at Ranko getting her to back off a bit with a nervous laugh. Ranko quickly starts to make a calming gesture with her hands as she laughs with a mixture of nervousness and excitement and says, "Sorry but you are the first Undead Entity that I have ever seen. Of course everyone has heard of Vampires, Werewolves, Mummies, and other Classic Monsters like that. But I have never met one….unless that guy in the red trench coat was being serious when he said he was one but who cares about that guy. I finally get to meet a Supernatural….or would you count at Paranormal?, person that my brother never seen before! Awesome!"

Evangeline had to blink her eyes and play everything back that was said to her and Ranko had said that so quickly she wasn't sure she heard that right. Was she seriously excited to meet a Vampire? She wasn't afraid? She wasn't angry? She wasn't going to start some sort of witch hunt or something for her just because she was a Vampire? What the hell was she? Not only that but what was with the weird feeling she was getting from the new Redhead. She had to do her own investigation on Ranko later. But for now she had to get some distance from her just to keep her own sanity. Luckily her faithful servant Chachamaru Karakuri stepped in between Evangeline and Ranko saying, "I think the Master would like some space. Maybe you should wait until after class before getting so close again."

With less than 10 seconds with those words spoken Ranko turns to Haruna and says, "This class has a Ghost, a Vampire and a Robot in it…. This class is going to be awesome!"


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long after Ranko's statement of approval of her new class that Ayaka Yukihiro got the glass to calm down and back in their seats. Ranko was allowed to choose her seat from what was left and so she chose the closest seat to Evangeline that was available. Haruna of course thought that would happen so she had no problem. Sure there wasn't much time left in the school day but getting to know where the class was at was good to know, although since this was the English class Ranko had to laugh at where they were in their lessons. She was so far ahead it wasn't even funny. What was funny though was that this of course was going to be her first class she got to attend. Figures that her first class would be one that she could sleep through and still be ahead of the class, the rest of the class learned of this when Negi called on her to spot the errors on a sentence he wrote on the chalkboard. Without even a second glass Ranko answers that it was a trick question as there was no errors since anything in quotations is a quote and therefore if the person spoke with bad grammar then the quote would have bad grammar. She then went on to explain how one would fix the grammar anyway just to show Negi that she wasn't trying to get out of answering a question.

Of course it was after this little moment that the bell had rang signaling the end of the school day and of course class. The class though didn't leave yet wanting to know more about their new classmate. Negi being impressed with Ranko's answer though had to ask the question that ran through his head. "So Ranko, how far ahead of the class are you with the English language? I know the Dean said you would be but I never thought you would be able to answer a question like that so quickly."

Ranko closed her eyes and shook her head a little bit while smirking answers saying, "Well as a Ghostbuster I have had many trips into America. You see every year someone from each of the main HQs of the Ghostbusters franchise sends at least one person to an agreed location so we can gather all of our information from around the world and create a giant data base that which we can use in our investigations while on the job. After all a world ending crisis could sprout out at any location throughout the world and we would like to be prepared for it when it happens the next time around. Getting caught off guard at least two or three times in New York and twice in Japan kinda makes us want to be on guard at all times."

A good amount of the class including Evangeline and Negi had become quiet at that answer. Was she talking about the Star Crystal when she mentioned Japan? And if so when was the other time the world was in danger? Hell if it wasn't what she was talking about then what was the other one as well? Not only that but if the Star Crystal was what she was talking about then how did she find out about it? Did the rest of the school know as well? Ranko Saotome's arrival had only brought about more questions and everything she did or said just brought even more than there was before.

Haruna though wasn't one of the ones made quiet as she had an idea of what Ranko was talking about seeing as they are cousins and they do talk to each other whenever possible. So she just smiles with her cousins and says, "Awesome cuz. Hey by the way where are you staying? I didn't see anyone bringing boxes of stuff into the dorms. Are you even staying in the dorm? Or are you like Evangeline and get to have your own place to yourself?"

Evangeline quickly became aware that Ranko was looking towards her almost asking where it was she was staying. Evangeline gave Ranko a hard annoyed look and answers, "I'm not telling you where I live. It's of no concern of yours to know that information."

Ranko had to laugh to herself smiling saying, "Fine…. Anyway cuz I do have my own place. Can't exactly start up a Ghostbusting business here at school without a place big enough for the Containment Unit and with all of the experiments that I would have to be able to run for investigations I would need as much room as I can get. A dorm room would never be enough room for all of that. Hey why don't I show you all where I'm staying? And anyone that is willing to join me and become a Ghostbuster I would be more than willing to give a tour of the place. And of course explain all of the equipment and what they are for."

Seeing the surprised look on everyone's faces Ranko had to smirk, especially after seeing the surprised and excited look on Haruna's face, as she gestures to the door and says, "Come on guys I'll show you where it is. Just follow me and I'll explain what I mean. It's not too far from the dorms actually so you shouldn't have a problem figuring out where I am staying."

Seeing as the class had nothing else to do they all agreed to join Ranko as she heads back to her new living quarters figuring that it would be fun to see where she would be staying. After all if they wanted to hang out with her or needed help with something they would now know where to go. Along the way to the converted garage Haruna decided to show Ranko some of her newest drawings. Two of which seemed to catch Ranko's attention as she points to them and says, "Hey I seen those two by the vending machine near the classroom they were trying to get a soda or something."

Haruna had to laugh at that as she tries to come up with a reason for that when Ranko just smiles and says, "You are getting better at drawing what you see ha? No more weird creations. Like your interpretation of The StayPuft Marshmallow Man being just a normal marshmallow with arms and legs. The whole damn thing is made of Marshmallow and doesn't have stick figure arms and legs."

Haruna had to laugh as she waves that response off and says, "Well duh. I was like 5 when I drew StayPuft. I can do that big guy more justice now. Anyway is that the place over there?"

Ranko looked ahead of herself to see her garage and smiles saying, "That's it. Soon I'll have everything up and working. I still haven't had a chance to see the basement so I don't know what everything down there is like."

Haruna had to whistle as the rest of the class looked on in awe of the place. They were so used to seeing the place as a rundown garage that they felt should have been demolished. But now the place looked like it was just finished being built this year. Sure it looked like it was designed to be an older looking building but it still looked new in that old vintage kind of way. Haruna then turned to her red headed cousin and says, "Awesome place cuz. Almost looks like the fire hall from New York….that is if the movies got that right that is."

Ranko rolled her eyes at that comment and says, "Of course they got that right. Can't have a Ghostbusters movie without a proper looking HQ, sure it's just an aesthetic but it brings the whole NYC feel together for the movies very nicely. Anyway who here is interested in becoming a Ghostbuster? I can't exactly bust ghosts without a team."

It didn't take long for the twins to say that they were interested in joining. After all in their heads if they could pull off being a Ghostbuster then that could mean they were closer to being adults. Kaede was considering it as well after all if Fuka and Fumika do wind up being members of this new Ghostbusting outfit then the Out Walking Society would be down to just herself. Zazie Rainyday shrugged her shoulders at the question and says, "Sure why not? What's the worst that can happen?"

Mana gives no real visible signs of wanting to join however she does decide to join her roommate and friend figuring the same as Zazie. What could go wrong with something like this? Ranko though seeing that the others were starting to think the same thing despite her saying that they were involved with two possible world ending events had to put a stop to it before the entire class tries to join and says, "You guys do know that this is a dangerous job right? You could get hurt or worse very easily. Did you forget what I said back in class? Do you remember what I said about Poltergeists? Before you decide to join you should really think about this very carefully."

Setsuna at this point does what she can to discourage Konoka from wanting to join in saying, "She does have a point Miss Konoka. There is no reason for you to join. Even if you think it may be fun."

Konoka though pouted in annoyance as she says, "But what could possibly happen? I mean if the others are going to join I should be safe enough. It is a team kind of thing."

"You could wind up dead. That's the worst that could happen." Ranko flat out says seeing that no one seemed to remember except for Konoka and possibly Evangeline and Negi. This statement caused everyone to worry. Sayo though being a ghost herself raises her hand and asks, "What about me? Could I join?"

Ranko had to blink at that question as she never expected a ghost would want to become a Ghostbuster. She then nervously laughs as she quickly answers back saying, "Well to be honest I just don't know what you could do. All of the equipment is meant to cause harm to ghosts and other things like that. The only thing I can think of would be you could be our dispatch. You know handle calls and do research of our database for us while whoever joins me in this thing. It would keep you out of harm's way."

Sayo does smile hearing this and says, "Cool. I could do that. It sounds easy enough."

Kazumi hearing this shrugs her shoulders and says, "You know what? I could face similar dangers just being a journalist as there is always the chance I would end up covering a war when I grow up. So sign me up. I could use this as practice for being in such a situation. Plus I could always take pictures of the ghosts we encounter."

Ranko smiles seeing that she has at least two people joining her. She then turns to Zazie, Mana and the Out Walking Society and asks, "You five still want to join? As I said the danger is real."

Fuka and Fumika both nod their heads simultaneously and say, "We sure do."

Kaede nods her head along the twins and says, "In case you have forgotten Haruna did say that I am a ninja. Facing danger in something that I have been trained to handle."

Zazie simply nods as well although it does look like she is trying to come up with an audible response when Mana says, "We would both like to join. Don't mind Zazie, she is trying to come up with a pun but isn't coming up with anything."

Ranko smirks hearing their responses and says, "Awesome. So if we exclude Sayo since she wouldn't go on the calls with us we would have a team of seven Ghostbusters. Now I don't know about you guys but I hate odd numbers so is anyone else up to joining?"

"Just because you hate odd numbers you want one of us to join you in this Ghostbusting thing? Why would we want to do that?" Ayaka asks Ranko not liking that the class was so willing to join a potentially deadly job. Hell Negi wasn't liking it either but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop any of them. Once his class made a decision there wasn't anything stopping them.

"Haruna you're not joining?" Yue asks her friend wondering why Haruna wasn't even going to join her cousin.

Haruna nervously laughs at the question and says, "That's because I already tried but there was no way I could do this stuff. I tried it one summer and couldn't even finish a day."

"You couldn't even put a Proton Pack on without falling on your back." Ranko interrupts Haruna with an amused smirk on her face as she remembered the incident.

"Well those things are heavy. There was no way I could have done anything with those things on my back." Haruna responds back with annoyance.

Ranko laughs at Haruna's response and says, "Well you did try to put on one of the older packs. Those things are really heavy."

Fuka and Fumika were starting to get second thoughts about this when Ranko waves them off and says, "I have lighter ones inside. You shouldn't have a problem and if they turn out to be too heavy I can always get new ones made that you can use."

Haruna then starts to consider joining her cousin after all hearing this bit of info when Makie decides that she wanted to join and says, "You know what? I'll join you guys. It would be good to do try something new."

Ranko smiles brightly hearing this and says, "Awesome! Okay guys. Now that that is decided why don't I give you guys the tour?"

Asuna deciding that she wanted a tour too shouts to Ranko saying, "Hey why not let us all see your place? You can tell Makie and the others what your stuff does when the rest of us leave your place."

Ranko shrugs her shoulders at the question and says, "Sure why not? It's not like I have anything to hide or anything. Just don't touch anything inside. Got it?"

Everyone at this point nods in agreement so they could get a peek inside. Curiosity being their driving force for doing so. Well everyone except Chachamaru and Evangeline that is. Those two had left about five minutes before the question was even asked to head back to Evangeline's cottage. Evangeline just wanted to lounge around and do nothing and her curiosity had been satisfied already so she didn't care what was inside. Besides she had to do some research on the history of the Ghostbusters. The fact that Ranko made it sound like the company had in fact saved the world multiple times was something she wanted to look into. How could that be true and Evangeline not know about it? This was something she needed to fix before she forgot or got too bored to care.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take Ranko long to unlock her front door and allow everyone into the converted garage that is now here home away from home and start her tour. The first thing everyone noticed was the open space directly in front of them before even reaching any sort of room with furniture. The open space looked large enough to fit a medium to large size car, which of course confused the whole class. After all why would Ranko need that much open space? She could have easily filled that space in with more things from what they could tell.

The area behind the open area looked to be a combination of an office area, a library and rec room. The rec room portion had a long L shaped black leather couch, a coffee table almost the same length of the couch just short of the same length. The couch of course looked like it could fit 10 people on it. The couch was also facing a large flat screen TV and from what everyone could tell it was already connected to a cable box as well as a Blu-ray player and a couple of game consoles. Ranko looked to even be surprised by the game consoles though as when she was giving everyone the tour when she saw them she stopped for a few seconds and says, "Huh. I guess big bro put those there while I was heading to class."

This small statement got the girls interested in who her brother could be; some of them could be seen actively looking for him. They were wondering why he was in his sister's place when she wasn't there installing game consoles after all. Well Ayaka was more concerned about that than anyone else really. Ranko seeing everyone's faces and laughs thinking it was a good time to explain her earlier statement a bit. "You see my big brother was helping fix this place up with Professor Takahata for a week before I showed up. Also you see he is about 19 years older than me. So none of you need to worry about him he is not some truant or some sort of trouble maker that would hurt any of you." Ranko added fairly quickly hoping to sound as convincing as possible.

"He may not start trouble but trouble seems to follow him around pretty well." Haruna of course added to cause as much mischief as possible.

Ranko just gave her cousin a flat look before looking to everyone else and continues her previous statement saying, "Also I doubt he is still here. He and my sister in law are probably already home. Knowing my brother he is probably preparing whatever meal it is they are going to eat while Akane, my sister in law for those unable to follow along, is helping out their kids with their school work or something."

Ayaka became excited at this point, as did most of the class, after hearing that Ranko's older brother has a wife and kids already. Something about kids always put Ayaka in a good mood. But that is neither here or there or even important at this time. What is important is that they did in fact hear that Ranko has an older brother more than twice their age. Fe Ku being the kind of person that she is one of the last ones to figure this out and of course is the only person to voice this as she says, "Wow. Your brother is twice our age. That must mean your parents are like ancient or something."

This of course got Zazie trying to think of a bad pun despite how that it would not be the appropriate thing to do, and it also got everyone to give Fe Ku an exasperated look. Setsuna one of the most stunned ones of the group at Fe Ku's statement says, "I can't believe you just said that. That is a very rude thing to say Fe Ku."

Fe Ku somewhat confused over what she said as she was now trying to figure out how it was rude just for Ranko to smirk at Fe Ku and says, "Hey no problem. They may be old but my old man can still kick some serious ass. He's the one who taught my brother the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. And he has also taught me some as well. And then there is my mother. You give her a sword of any kind and she will be able to cut through anything. Don't go messing with my family. Also I'm sure while I'm here you guys will get to see what I can do, well just a heads up my brother can do a whole lot more. He is the best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be."

"Is your brother Bret Hart or something?" Mana asks with a slight teasing manner as she was getting more used to Ranko.

Ranko had to do a double take on that one as she looked to Mana to make sure it was her who said it. She then starts laughing as she places a hand behind her head and says, "You caught that did you? Damn and here I was thinking I could get away with that one."

"Who's Bret Hart?" Konoka asks as she was genuinely confused as was most of the class.

"A Canadian Pro Wrestler, he used to say those very same words that Ranko used to describe her brother for himself. He was also known as the Excellence of Execution. I'm kinda surprised I'm not the only one who knows about him." Sakurako answers for everyone getting odd looks form everyone. Seeing their looks she simply asks, "What? I like things outside of cheerleading and lacrosse."

The rest of the cheerleaders of course support their friend's apparent fandom of wrestling. This of course got Sakurako to smile and instantly forget about the odd looks she was getting from everyone.

"Those jokes were executed excellently." Zazie finally adds finally getting a bad pun in while on the tour.

"24 points." Ranko answers back deciding to join in on the game that the class occasionally joins in.

Zazie and Mana smile hearing this feeling that Ranko was starting to get a hang on the class' antics. Zazie of course bows respectfully and replies, "Much appreciated."

Ranko blinks at this but shrugs it off saying, "Hey no problem." She then looks around and realizes that they haven't left the rec room office combination and says, "Okay anyway lets continue on with the tour okay. Obviously this is the library and office area now if you follow me I can show you what's on the next floor…..warning though I haven't been up there yet so I don't know if it done yet. Hopefully it is." Of course once Ranko finished her statement she had to laugh at her own absent mindedness. She's giving her new classmates a tour of a building that she herself hadn't even seen the whole thing of.

Seeing the looks she was not getting she soothes their concerns as she waves them off saying, "But I'm sure I can explain whatever it is we see up there. Although it is probably just a work shop area and a research lab. Other than that the second floor shouldn't have anything else as the third floor is where my bedroom is as well as what could only be described as extra bedding areas."

The girls all laughed at Ranko's somewhat less than convincing face as she tried to explain what was on the next couple of floors. It was all a friendly kind of laughter so of course Ranko joined it as she showed everyone to the stairs. By this time though Negi had took a glance at his watch as suddenly remembered that he needed to get something from his office before he started to grade everyone's homework from the day. He saw that he was already running late as he was going to need more time than usual to grade the assignments as it was a practice paper. He quickly gets everyone's attention as he says, "I'm sorry but I have to get going. I do need to grade everyone's papers and figure out tomorrow's assignments and lesson."

Ranko simply nods as she says, "Sure no problem teach, I'll see you tomorrow then." The rest of the class of course says their goodbyes for the night as well with Konoka and Asuna of course saying that they will be back shortly. This of course had to be explained to Ranko how that Negi is sharing a dorm room with the two. Ranko quickly puts this info aside as she shows the rest of the class the rest of the building.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the school Dean Konoe was having a small meeting with the other teachers of Class 3-A. Well more like he was trying to start a meeting but the teachers were running late to the meeting but in their defense he did call the meeting only an hour or so ago and they did have other priorities that did take place after school after all. The first ones to arrive were the gym and science teachers. The gym instructor was a taller than average woman with long wavy brown hair tied together with a black ponytail holder with green heart designs in it. The same color green in fact as her eyes. Wearing a pair of light blue Adidas running pants with a simple white short sleeved shirt you could easily tell she was still dressed for her job. Her name is Makoto Kino and while most wouldn't know it the Dean was somehow allowed to know that she also is known as Sailor Jupiter. In fact she wasn't the only Sailor Senshi on the staff. The science teacher is one as well, Sailor Mercury to be precise. Ami Mizuno is her name and if you knew her when she was younger you would think she hadn't changed at all except for the now shoulder length hair. Dressed in lab coat and slacks you could tell that she too was ready for work.

Now while not teachers of Class 3-A the next to enter the room were of course still on the short list of those who needed to be here for the meeting. For more than the reasons that Dean Konoe were calling the meeting for. For you see they were the husbands of Ami and Makoto. Ami's husband from what anyone could tell was a red headed man of average height but with the body of a fighter. Dressed in a black suit with a matching bowler hat you couldn't see one feature of his that would make you realize quickly that he wasn't human. His horn on his head. Ami's husband you see is a S Class Demon by the name of Jin. Makoto's husband is also a demon but you wouldn't know that by looking at him. Sure he was pretty tall and refused to change his blue Mohawk double ponytail into anything else but he looked human for the most part. His name is Chu and he was dressed like his longtime friend Jin with the exception of the hat as he didn't wear one. These two are members of the school's security team. They would have intervened during the Star Crystal incident but Dean Konoe asked them as well as Ami and Makoto not too. He explained that Negi needed to learn from the experience and that if things did get out of hand badly enough that he would allow their interference.

The next one to enter was a somewhat sickly looking man with short black hair and a small black mustache. If you looked closely you could see behind his glasses that he had small dark circles under his eyes as well. Normally one would attribute such circles under someone's eyes as a sign of sleep deprivation but you could tell for some reason this was not the case for this paler than usual man. This man was dressed in a casual dark navy blue business suit and tie. Now you might think this man might have been a math teacher or maybe even a history teacher but this man was actually Class 3-A's Art Teacher. His name is Hikaru Gosunguki and he seemed to have an annoyed look on his face. Dean Konoe chalked this up to the delivery the man has been waiting on not arriving yet. If Konoe remembered correctly it was a statue of some sort that the Art Teacher was waiting for. He had to been informed because of the statue's size required that Gosunguki's class had to be moved to a bigger building.

Dean Konoe and the others waited an additional ten minutes before Takamichi had entered the room. Without even being asked Takamichi just sighs and says, "The others couldn't make it. Turns out they had to leave early for family reasons. I think we are going to need a new history teacher by the looks of it by the way. If I remember correctly Professor Seto said he believes he is needed more at home than here."

Dean Konoe simply nods at this information and says, "I shall start looking for someone to fill the position once the meeting is over." The others all nod in agreement and motion for Konoe to continue and so he does saying, "Be as it may we do have more important things to discuss. You see there is a new student joining your classes starting tomorrow. Her name is Ranko Saotome and yes I do mean Negi's class."

Seeing the surprised looks on everyone's faces Konoe believes that he is going to have to explain why he allowed a new student into that particular class when he is interrupted from doing so by Makoto who simply smiles and says, "Awesome. So Ranko has finally found a way into the school ha? This is going to make things more interesting now."

Ami, Chu and Jin all nod in agreement as they too shared Makoto's excitement at Ranko's enrollment having known Ranko since she was 5 they all know what she could do. Gosunguki though seemed more annoyed than thrilled. He didn't really know Ranko all that well but he sure as hell did know her older brother. And as a result didn't like this one too bit. But as a teacher he knew he couldn't judge her based on his hatred of her older brother despite how much he wanted to. He just adjusts his glasses and says, "Was this all Dean? No offence but what would the big deal be of any student joining that class? None of us here let anyone outside this circle know of magic. At least none of us here give anyone a reason to believe that it is real. Now unless you have something else to say I would like to get back to preparing my new classroom. I do have a delivery I am waiting on as well as you know."

Dean Konoe nods and allows for Gosunguki to leave as he turns to the others and simply asks, "Did all of you know of her already or was there a reason to have this meeting that I am just not aware of?"

Ami giggles to herself and she shakes her head and says, "I think just Professors Seto and the others not here. Sorry to say this Dean but I do believe that even if you did have this meeting with the others here that the result would have been the same. We are already after all doing our best to keep the people from learning of magic."

Dean Konoe nods in understanding and says, "You do make a point. I suppose I was just being overly cautious. By the way how do you all know of Ranko anyway?"

Makoto, Ami, Jin and Chu at this point turn to each other and silently ask each other what they should say. After all that particular battle was one that while was on the news the exact details were something they all sort of agreed to keep a secret themselves. In the end they all simply turned to Dean Konoe, allowing Makoto to speak for the group, says, "The exact details we can't say due to a promise I'm afraid. It was some real nasty stuff that happened. In the end though what we can say is this however. It would be about 10 years ago when we met her, well at least me and Ami anyway, during a battle that would determine the fate of multiple worlds. We can give you a hint however. Try searching for the Tokyo Harbor incident that occurred 10 years ago. What you can find through newspaper articles and old news broadcasts should help give you an idea why you should have no problem with Ranko learning of magic. Well magic other than what you already knows that she knows off. We did see Ranma before he left today."

Dean Konoe ponders the answer he was just given and simply nods in response saying, "That is fair enough. Alright then you are all dismissed then. I have some research to do after all."

Everyone other than Takamichi all nod as they leave and go about the rest of their respective days. Konoe didn't even need to ask before Takamichi turns to him and asks, "Was there something that happened 10 years ago that I for some reason cannot remember?"

"I would like to know the answer to that question as well." Was the statement that interrupted Konoe from answering Takamichi as Evangeline and Chachamaru entered the Dean's office.

Konoe of course simply nods as he figured that Evangeline would show up sooner or later. He does a quick scan of the room to make sure that no one else was in the room and answers saying, "I don't know the exact details or even why very few people remember this or why magically inclined people not directly involved with the incident seem to be forgetting the incident as well. But what I do know is that multiple worlds almost came to an end 10 years ago and that a battle took place at the Tokyo Harbor. That is all that I even remember but it seems that Rei, Makoto, Jin and Chu are directly connected to the incident as they seem to remember it. And it seems that Ranko herself could also was directly involved. There seems to be more to our new student than I first thought."


	6. Chapter 6

It now has been about a week and a half since Ranko started attending Mahora and started training her new team of Ghostbusters. At first there were some problems as the weight of the packs were a problem to most of the girls as they couldn't handle the weight and the recoil of the particle throwers together. Now however after a week of practice they did get the hang of it, well everyone except Fuka and Fumika but considering their size that was to be expected.

Along the way in their training and practice several tree branches were blasted off by particle beams straying away due to being unable to handle the recoil of the particle throwers and their weight. This happened to Fuka, Fumika and surprisingly Kaede the most. Kaede for her part had an unusually hard time gaining control of the particle throwers during training. Makie, Mana and Zazie had the easiest time of the bunch. Kazumi being the average one in the group kinda surprised Ranko. Although she did learn that Makie, Zazie and Mana were the more athletic of the group with Kaede being the other athletic one in the group. If you were to rank everyone on their training and practice performances after Ranko the ranking would go Mana, Zazie, Makie, Kazumi, Kaede, Fuka and Fumika respectfully. It was pretty much determined because Kaede doesn't work with heavier objects like Mana and Zazie do that she was where she was. Of course being a Ninja she could have been faking the entire time and be better at everything she was doing than she was showing. Ranko pretty much figured that she was doing so to keep Fuka and Fumika from getting too depressed due to how they were doing.

Ranko figured this since a Ninja should be able to keep up with a gymnast and a clown. That of course was the way training and practice was going with the particle throwers. Now the throwing of the Ghost Traps on the other hand was going a lot better for everyone. But there was one very common result from that training. It seemed that the Ghost Traps were in fact back heavy causing the same result whenever a throw was not done correctly. The traps kept landing against the handle and depending on how they would land would cause either the traps to fall to their sides or land correctly. Ranko being used to the weight was surprised to see the results. She of course did get flashbacks to her own training with the Ghost Traps but it was now occurring to her that the Ghost Traps could be improved on, especially after Kaede asked if the Ghost Traps could be deployed onto water.

So while everyone was still practicing Ranko had gone to another one of her new classmates for some help. Satomi Hakase and Cho Lingshen were the two she contacted. Originally she was thinking of only asking one of them for help but was talked into letting the two of them to help her. Of course they wanted compensation for their hard work so she agreed to be Cho's food taster and to add them both to the Ghostbusters payroll via the role of R&amp;D with a focus on equipment development and advancement.

Ranko had in fact done this without telling anyone with in her current Ghostbusting team. After training her team and helping her team with homework when she could she would then stay up late at night helping Cho and Satomi build the new traps as well as other new equipment. New packs, a new P.K.E. meter, and other new gadgets and equipment upgrades were being done. With priority being given to new Particle Throwers and Ghost Traps it had taken about half a week to get this work done. With the equipment now ready we now find Ranko with the others about to tell everyone about what was done.

* * *

"Okay so I'm sure you all are wondering why I have you all here and why Cho and Satomi are here with us. Well the reason is simple. I took what everyone has said this past week and a half of training and decided to do something about it. So I went to Cho and Satomi with the idea that the equipment needed improving and refining. Everyone here did bring up a good point about the equipment and it was about time that they were improved upon anyway." Ranko exclaims as she has Kazumi, Fuka, Fumika, Mana, Zazie, Kaede, and Makie all lined up inside the Mahora Ghostbusters HQ with Satomi and Cho behind Ranko with a table covered in a white cloth in front of them.

"When did you have time to have them do this and help us with not only training but our homework and everything else we bugged you with?" Kazumi asks honestly as she was remembering that it would be late into the night when Ranko would finally call it a day and tell everyone that they could head back to their dorms. She even remembered one night when Ranko hadn't even called it a night until well after Midnight. When did the girl sleep?

Ranko laughs off the question as she lifts off the table cloth and says, "When you all were asleep. I think I had about 10 hours of sleep this whole time."

Satomi eyed Ranko at that remark and says, "Seriously? You could have gotten some sleep when you would show up in our dorm to get this done. That isn't healthy you know."

Ranko just shrugs her shoulders and says, "I'll deal with that after we get done with what we are doing now. I need to make sure that everyone can use the equipment properly before I catch up on some sleep."

'Some sleep?!' was of course the thought everyone had run through their heads at that very moment. Of course Ranko ignored the look she got from everyone and decided to hand out the first piece of equipment that she wanted to show everyone. The P.K.E. Meter was the device that she handed to everyone. Thankfully they were able to make 8 of these in the week due to it being a handheld device.

"Okay everyone. As you all know when I started training everyone I had showed you all how to use the P.K.E. Meter. The meter that I showed you all while until now was the newest model released it was still a couple of years old. About 5 years old in fact, anyway what you have now is the newest model ever made. As you can all clearly see we changed from a single screen to a dual screen device. And yes we used old Nintendo DSs to do so. Now while we used a Nintendo DS for the casing it was only used for the touch screen for the most part. It was the quickest way to do so after all." Ranko explained as she finished handing the new devices out.

"As you all can tell we kept the handle we had before. The Dual Screen has been added to the main body of the older P.K.E. Meters. We redid the wiring so that the old information could be displayed in the upper screen. We took out the old knobs and buttons that would be where the bottom screen is now and added their functions to the touch screen. We also updated the information that the screen displays. Instead of showing only the raw data like the old meters shown now the screen displays that data translated into simple plain English now making the data much easier to understand and as a result making investigations much easier to do. This was all done of course after Kazumi's input when she started her training. So thanks Kazumi for bringing these ideas to my attention." Ranko adds as she goes over all of the changes to the P.K.E. Meter.

Kazumi simply blinks in surprise and asks, "Seriously? You had all of those changes made because of some simple questions I asked?"

Ranko smiles while nodding and says, "Yeah. They were good questions and brought to my attention things that could be improved on the equipment. We still as you can see have one of the bigger knobs on the side of the meter. This knob as you can see has notches around it numbered 1 through 7. This is a sensitivity setting. The knob allows you to set the sensitivity of the meter helping preventing the P.K.E. Meters from getting over loaded and exploding. You will also learn that those numbers are connected to the Classification System that the Ghostbusters use on the job. I will go over that later as a new Enhanced Classification System has been sent to me last night and I'm still going over it. Luckily all we need to do is connect the P.K.E. Meters to the computer in the office to download the updated Classification System so that the data it shows us is accurate."

With Ranko now finished with her explanation of the new P.K.E. Meters she went on to describe the newest improvements to the next piece of equipment on the table, the Ghost Traps. While Ranko was handing out the newer Ghost Traps everyone was able to see some very clear differences between the old Ghost Traps and the newer ones. For one thing the front end of the Ghost Traps was slightly wider than the back with the handle. The other thing noticeable was the weight; they could feel right away that the front end was made slightly heavier in order to better balance the weight of the Ghost Traps.

Ranko pleased that everyone could tell the differences between the old ones and the newest ones. Ranko decided to show everyone the differences that they could not see right away by turning the Ghost Trap in her hand to show off the bottom of the Ghost Trap and says, "Okay everyone I would like you all to look at the bottom of the Ghost Traps. You should be able to see a thin line separating the bottom of the Ghost Traps with their base. You see after hearing the questions of Kaede, Makie and Zazie I was able to come up with a solution to the problems brought up. And with the help of Satomi and Cho we were able to improve the Ghost Traps quite a bit."

Ranko then looks to Satomi and Cho and says, "You two can describe these improvements if you want."

Satomi simply nods and says, "Sure. Okay Cho you want to start or should I?"

"I can start thanks for asking." Cho answers and then turns to everyone and says, "Anyway the reason why Ranko brought up the thin line is because you should be able to see three small buttons along that line. If you were to push in the button with the blue outline you would be able to have the Ghost Trap bring up its wheels and then deploy a floatation device after the wheels have been brought into the bottom of the Ghost Trap. This will allow you all to deploy the Ghost Traps onto water."

Satomi nods as she then continues the explanation and says, "That's correct. Now the small button with the green outline would also bring the wheels up into the Ghost Traps. But instead of deploying a floatation device the Ghost Trap would deploy an adhesive surface that will allow you all to stick the Ghost Traps to any surface. This can be done to set up traps with the Ghost Traps like that of a laser trip mine you could find in some video games or movies. It could be also used in areas with uneven surfaces to make sure that the Ghost Traps land in such a way that they could still be used without a problem."

Ranko now nods as well seeing the surprised looks on Makie, Zazie and Kaede and says, "As I said I have taken your questions to heart and used those questions to come up with improvements. The third button along the thin line is for something that I have been wanting to see improved on the Ghost Traps myself for a while. You should also look over the Ghost Traps again because you should be able to see a small box shaped yellow outline on the side of the Ghost Traps. This outline is actually for something new."

Ranko then motions towards the table to bring everyone's attention to it as she grabs what looks to be a large yellow disk and says, "These are what I'm talking about. You see these yellow disks would go into the Ghost Traps via the slot that I showed you all on the Ghost Traps. The third button of course is outlined in yellow like the door to the slot on the Ghost Traps and the disks themselves. Once you push the button you the door to the slot would open allowing you to insert a disk into the Ghost Traps. These disks allow for the Ghost Traps to capture multiple Ghosts without causing their molecules to mix. You see once that happens they can't be separated again and we have gone through multiple upgrades on the Ghost Traps in an attempt to stop that. Some have had multiple storage sections in the traps themselves but that just made the Ghost Traps more heavy and harder to keep balanced. And so we came up with this idea.

This allows us to keep the Ghost traps more balanced and relatively light in weight. Once a ghost has been captured the disks would be ejected. You see inside these large yellow disks are 4 smaller black circular shaped traps. So also acting like a cartridge for a gun each yellow disk has multiple traps or rounds in them. Once all four are filled Ghost Trap will eject the larger yellow disk and then use the normal trap space for captured ghosts."

After finishing her explanation on the new Ghost Traps she waited to see if anyone had any sort of question and asks, "Any questions so far?"

Makie shrugs her shoulders and says, "Not really. I mean sure some of this stuff is odd but from the sound of it it is pretty much straight forward. The P.K.E. Meters are easier to read and use, and the Ghost Traps are able to hold more ghosts and are able to be used in more places. What's hard to figure out about that?"

Ranko smiles getting that reaction and says, "Good. Now the next piece of equipment we improved is probably the most important. We made the Particle Throwers lighter in weight and easier to use. We also have designed some shoulder pads to go with the gear. As a way to help keep the packs from digging into our shoulders and doing damage. Anyway when compared to the old packs we have changed the material used on the shell of the body to a light weight yet strong material that will help keep all of us safe from possible electrical burns from the equipment. Several of the old exposed parts have been moved into an enclosed case of the packs. The casing is easy to open and I'll teach everyone how to fix their equipment once we have enough made. We only have four packs made at the moment. Hopefully the next four can be made by next week."

She then saw the look Mana was giving her and smirks and says, "And as you can see the actual Particle Thrower of the Proton Packs were kept their original size but made slightly lighter by about half a pound or something. This is done to help keep the recoil down as with the packs new weight you should be able to keep your footing better and your balance as a whole as well. Thusly reducing recoil with the large rifle like Particle Thrower. That's not the only upgrade made to the packs but we haven't completed those upgrades just yet. They are a collection of attachments we have in mind. We built the packs to work with the attachments we have in mind. And with that said these are the upgrades we made to the packs. So start practicing girls because these are what we will be working with. I'm going to go take a nap while I let Cho and Satomi watch you all practice. They might be able to come up with other new gadgets after watching you all practice after all."

With that last bit said Ranko smiles and then promptly falls over on the ground fast asleep. Of course everyone panics at this turn of events. Only for Kaede to calm everyone down after checking on Ranko and says, "She just fell asleep. I don't even think falling over like that onto the floor hurt her. What is she made of?"

"Want me to do an experiment to find out?" Satomi asks sincerely. She was curious as to how someone could go a week and a half with only 10 hours of sleep spread throughout that time and then not receive any damage when falling onto a concrete floor. She didn't even look like she was scratched up or bruised.

This time it was Sayo who made herself known and says, "I don't think so. Why don't I bring her up to her room while you all practice? This way I won't be in the way as well."

Kazumi smiles at Sayo and says, "Sounds like a good idea to me. Okay everyone Ranko is counting on us to familiarize ourselves with our new equipment. Let's show her that we can do this by the time her nap is over."

Everyone at that point nods in agreement and says, "Right!"

With that last bit said everyone had started to train and practice with the new equipment determined to show Ranko that she did not waste her time in having the equipment made and to show her that they could do this job no matter the challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take a long time for everyone to get used to the new equipment. Although it didn't take long for Ranko to figure out that even the new packs were too big for Fumika and Fuka. So she, Cho and Satomi worked together to create something different for the twins. The result was a much smaller pack that instead of being strapped to their backs they would be attached at the hips. Two small packs weighing about 50lbs would be strapped on with a holster belt, one on the left and one for the right side. They each smaller pack would have their own holster where a Particle Thrower Pistol would be placed. The pistol shape was used to go with the packs smaller size as the rifle sized Particle Throwers were not needed for them. So to make up for the lack of strength two Particle Pistols would be given to each twin. But like the others it did not take long for them to get used to their dual wielding equipment and they were able to get used to working with others and preventing the danger of crossing the streams as Ranko had remembered that it would be a bad idea that her team not know the dangers of crossing the streams. Now while Ranko had gotten along well with most of the class there are a couple that she doesn't get along with as well.

* * *

"So are you ever going to forgive Asuna Ranko? I mean she did say she was sorry." Haruna asks her cousin as she joined Ranko and the rest of the Mahora Ghostbusters in their after class activities.

Ranko gave Haruna a deadpanned look that somehow by itself asked if she was high before answering saying, "I will never forgive that idiot. I told her not to touch anything and she still touched the damn Particle Grenade. She decided to grab and investigate the very thing I told her not to touch when I told her not to touch anything and she found a way to trigger its countdown. And since she picked up the defective one instead of doing what it was supposed to do, it starts sparking while bleeping as loudly as it could. The only reason why no one got hurt was because I grabbed the thing from her damn hands and chucked the thing as hard as I could into the air. And then it explodes like a normal grenade instead of the discharge of particle energy it was meant to do. The damn thing blown out several windows when it exploded, I had to pay out of pocket for those windows to be repaired. I will not forgive her until she earns my trust again. And there is no way you or our homeroom teacher is going to change that."

Haruna had to laugh nervously at that one. While the others had to shake their heads in disappointment at that one. It was the sad truth that was Ranko had said was true, Asuna had done that and it was a very dangerous explosion as a result of Asuna's curiosity. They had all turned quickly back to whatever it was they were all doing when they heard Haruna ask Ranko her question. Kaede, Fumika and Fuka were cleaning the packs and the other equipment. Cho and Satomi went back to building more Ghost Traps and the Ghost Trap Disk Cartridges for the team. Kazumi was joined by the rest of the team in studying the new Enhanced Ghost Classification System as well as the archives from Ranko's library and the Ghostbusters Online Data Base.

Haruna quickly recovered from her nervous laugh and says, "Okay then I can understand that one. But what about Evangeline and Chachamaru? Are you going to stop pestering them anytime soon?"

Ranko had smirked mischievously at that question and loudly and proudly shouted, "Hell no! I will become friends with them if it's the last thing I do!"

She had then turned to Haruna, still with that same smirk on her face and continues with, "And I'm pretty sure I am at least there already with Chachamaru. Eva I'm about half away there, I think. Either way in the end I will be her friend and she will realize how awesome I am."

Haruna this time had to give her cousin a deadpanned look and says, "Really? She will realize how awesome you are?"

Ranko nodded at that question and says, "Okay so she might not realize that I am awesome. But I will still become her friend. I will not let my brother be the only one with non-human friends."

"You are still claiming that your brother is friends with demons aren't you?" Haruna had to ask as she started to wonder if they really were demons. Hell if Negi was a wizard why can't Kurama or the others be a demon?

Ranko nodded while she grabbed an apple from who knows where, Haruna shrugged it off figuring it was the Subspace Pocket thing that Ranko tried to explain to her once before, and says, "Of course I am. Anyway why did you say that last question so softly? Did you not want the others to know that I know demons or something?"

Haruna shook her head and just says, "I just don't think I should go and tell everyone about my cousins' friends. They are yours and your brother's friends after all."

Ranko smirked at that answer and leans back a little bit on her spot on the couch and says, "Well me and my brother are awesome. Anyway yeah I can see where you are coming from. So anyway what is the rest of the class up to today again? I was kinda spacing out there at the end of class."

Haruna just sighs as she shakes her head saying, "Of course you were, should have known that. Anyway everyone else are busy with their regular things. Misa, Sakurako and Madoka are working on some cheers for the other teams. Fei Ku I believe is helping Satsuki come up with a new recipe of noodles for some reason. Let's see, I believe that Akira, Kasuga, and Yuna are practicing their stuff. Setsuna is with Asuna and Konoka as they are helping Professor Negi with something. Most of the class is here after all so I think Nodoka and Yue are at Library Island trying to find some rare book or something. I don't know what Evangeline or Chachamaru are doing or Chisame for that matter and I think that should be everyone now. Oh yeah I almost forgot, Ayaka wanted to speak to you about something. She mentioned it to me earlier today before class started."

Ranko snapped her fingers hearing this last bit of info and says, "That's what I have been trying to remember. Thanks cuz. I'll see you after I see what Class Rep wants. So keep an eye on this place would ya?"

Haruna smiles as she waves her cousin away saying, "Sure no problem. Not like there is a whole group of people here or anything that can do the same thing or anything."

"Sarcasm suits you! But you need to work on it!" Ranko of course yells back as she runs out her front door without being told where she was supposed to meet Ayaka or even when. Haruna rolls her eyes as she brings out her drawing pad and pencil and starts doodling some random things. Figuring she could pass the time doing something somewhat constructive at the very least. Only her cousin would say that sarcasm would suit her and then tell her that she needed to work on it.

* * *

Surprisingly it did not take Ranko long to find Ayaka. She had apparently joined Ako, whom was also being helped by Natsumi and Chizuru, as she was treating Fe Ku, Chisame, the Cheerleaders, and several others from the class that have gotten hurt in some way or another during their after class activities. Ranko had to shake her head at this turn of events and says, "Now that is one hell of a coincidence. All of you getting hurt on the same day? What did you all do exactly?"

"Apparently it was a crazy series of events. No one can agree on what happened first but somehow one of Yuna's basketballs got away from her and caused a domino effect. Somehow everyone here, except Ayaka, Natsumi and Chizuru here, got involved and are now hurt. So we are bandaging them all up now. Can you help at all?" Ako asks in her nurse uniform while wrapping up Chisame's leg which at the worst just looked scratched up.

Before Ranko could even reply Ayaka had stood up from her position in front of Sakurako, whom had sprained her wrist when she got hurt in the earlier chaos, and interrupts Ranko saying, "Actually I would like to speak with you for a moment Ranko. Ako do you mind if I take Ranko with me? I would like to speak with her before I forget to once again."

Ako shrugs her shoulders seeing that most of the patients have been treated and she didn't actually need Ranko's help after all. So she nods her head saying, "Sure no problem. Everyone is treated already for the most part anyway."

And before Ranko could even get a word in Ayaka grabbed her hand and lead her away as Ako pulled out an oversized syringe filled with some unknown liquid. It didn't Ranko long to figure out that Ayaka did not want to be there for when Ayaka gave whomever was the unfortunate victim of that needle their shot. So she had let Ayaka lead her away to wherever it was she planned to take her to. When Ayaka had finally arrived back to her own room she had opened the door and pulled Ranko inside and promptly closed the door behind her.

Ayaka then turns to Ranko and says, "Okay what is it exactly that you have Makie do in that Ghostbusting thing of yours? Ever since she joined you guys she has been getting better at school, from what Professor Negi has told me at least, and she has not been screwing up nearly as often. It's kind of creepy seeing her act like that."

Ranko had to blink at that line of questions and says, "Seriously this is what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ayaka shook her head saying, "Not really but I figured I'd ask since it has been bugging me lately. What I am more concerned about is how is everyone doing in your Ghostbusters thing. I mean I did see the aftermath of some of your training sessions and that explosion that was caused by Asuna."

"Don't get me started with me with Asuna. Ever since she caused that explosion I have been having a hard time not strangling the girl. I told her not to touch anything and yet she does. She could have hurt someone or worse because of her damn curiosity. Anyway everyone is doing fine. Sure everyone still has room to improve but who doesn't? There is always ways for someone to improve themselves at whatever it is they do." Ranko answers at first with frustration clearly in her voice when she remembered Asuna but then calmed down afterwards near the end of her answer when she mentioned that everyone in her team was doing well.

Ayaka had sighed in relief with that answer but couldn't help but feel bad for Asuna if even just a little. From what she could tell it sounded like Asuna blew her one chance to get on Ranko's good side the day she caused the explosion. But at the same time she understood why Ranko was as angry with her as she was, Asuna had caused property damage using Ranko's equipment, somehow got away with not having to pay for the damages and she could have seriously hurt someone with that incident. Either way her main concern was addressed so she smiles kindly towards Ranko and says, "That's good to hear. Anyway have you had any jobs yet? You have been here for about two weeks now after all."

Ranko shook her head as Ayaka's curiosity turned to a new topic and answers saying, "Nope. Hell I haven't even put flyers in the School Store yet. Or adds in the school paper or any of the other ways I could advertise within the school. I wanted to make sure I had everyone ready before I had put the ads out. I didn't want to cause more damage than was needed before we started accepting jobs."

Ayaka was nodding her head as Ranko answered her question only to stop when she heard the last part and says, "Wait what? More damage than was needed! What kind of answer is that?"

Ranko had smirked when she got that response now knowing that Ayaka was paying attention and says, "Yup. It's kinda unavoidable that there will be property damage from the equipment. So when it comes to jobs it is a damage vs service cost kind of thing. Luckily most jobs we wind up making money as we don't tend to cause thousands of dollars' worth of damage. Maybe a couple hundred dollars' worth but not much more than that. And if we do that tends to only happen when the cost of our service would be so big that it would take the complete destruction of a building before we lose money."

"Complete destruction of a building! Just how much does it cost to hire you guys?" Ayaka asked now wondering just how profitable the Ghostbusters were. You usually don't see that it would take the destruction of a building to cause someone to lose money on the job.

Ranko smirks seeing Ayaka's shocked face and says, "It depends on the job. But for jobs like that it would have to be something very dangerous for that to be the case. Something along the lines of a Terror Dog, a Leprechaun, a Troll, sorry correction multiple Trolls one Troll by itself won't cause that much damage, Gremlins, Dragons, etc…"

Ayaka could only stare at Ranko with that answer. Leprechauns, Trolls, Gremlins, &amp; Dragons? What kinds of things had Ranko seen. Then she recalled that she never heard of a Terror Dog before and asks, "Terror Dog?"

"On the new Classification System they would be classified as an E-Class 7 Guardian Beast. They are creatures that are tied to a deity of some sort in one way or another. Capture is impossible for the vast majority in this classification. Terror Dogs are tied to the Gozerian God of Destruction Gozer. So as you can imagine based on their name alone and the deity they are tied to they can cause a great deal of damage. If you want an idea of how they look you can watch the first Ghostbusters movie. They were pretty accurate in depicting the events that lead to the Ghostbusters formation and the events of Gozer's arrival to our world."

Ayaka couldn't tell what was more shocking or disturbing by what she had just learned. The fact that there was a movie that depicted the events of how the Ghostbusters company came to be or that a God of Destruction had visited their world and was more than likely stopped by the Ghostbusters. Just what kind of adventures did Ranko have? Was she there when that happened? Not only that but when did that happen? She had some homework to do.

And so did a certain vampire who had overheard their little discussion. Finally Evangeline would have an idea of how to begin her search for all things Ghostbusters related. She did not like not knowing what had happened in the past when it was already hinted that the world was almost destroyed multiple times. And she was going to fix just that, even if it was the last thing she did.


	8. Chapter 8: A movie and danger

It was only a couple of hours after Ranko talked with Ayaka had Evangeline had Chachamaru find a copy of the movie Ghostbusters so that Eva can begin her research on Ranko and her team of paranormal investigators and eliminators. What she didn't expect was Chachamaru returning from Library Island with not only the first Ghostbusters movie but also its sequel as well as what looked to be a pile of old newspapers. Chachamaru explained that when she explained to the librarian who was helping her that she wanted to check out the Ghostbusters movie and anything else the library had relating to it the librarian showed her the two movies and a couple of old newspapers from when the original team came to Japan and some of the newer ones from when the Japanese Ghostbusters opened for business. The librarian mentioned how she remembered some of the events and was glad that there were younger people that were keeping an open mind on the subject matter. This of course piqued Evangeline's interests slightly as she started wondering if the librarian ever met any of the Ghostbusters before.

She quickly shrugged her shoulders and put that thought on hold as she looked at the video that Chachamaru brought with her. It was only when she tried to get her VCR to play the video did she realize that something was wrong with her VCR. Of course Chachamaru apparently remembered that it wasn't working and showed Evangeline that she also borrowed DVDs of the movies and was able to get a DVD player from one of her classmates. Apparently Chisame was going to throw hers out as she had got herself a new one earlier in the day. So when Chachamaru asked for one she simply gave her one telling her it was her way of thanking them for helping her during the debacle that was the Star Crystal event.

Evangeline was indifferent to the gesture at first but became thankful as she now realized it was because of this gesture that she was going to be able to start her research into the Ghostbusters. And so she had Chachamaru connect the DVD player to her television and prepared herself some tea to enjoy the movie with. She figured she could do that while Chachamaru got everything set up. What she didn't realize was that Chachamaru's search for Ghostbusters related material got the rest of the class interested as well and the whole class was getting ready to watch the very same movies at the same time, excluding Ranko of course as she was busy studying the new classification system and making sure the P.K.E. Meters were updated with the new information correctly. No one thought anything of the thunderstorm that was beginning at around the same time as the movie.

The next day was a beautiful sunny day without a cloud in the sky. And everyone was in school as normal except for two people. Chachamaru and Evangeline were missing. But seeing as they were not always present in class to begin with no one thought anything of it. Although Ranko wouldn't know this and she would have asked if anyone knew where they were but she kept getting bombarded with questions the whole day. Apparently no one except her and Haruna had seen the movies before so everyone else was asking her how accurate the movies were. Negi was the one the most interested it seemed as he couldn't even give everyone back their English tests he was going to mark but the movies apparently captivated him too much, and Ranko couldn't even disagree with Ayaka that Negi was adorable for that. She couldn't argue that one as even she thought that made Negi look like a cute little kid, almost like what she would imagine what a younger brother would be like. But she wasn't able to really go into any real detail with her answers until the school day was almost over.

Ranko had sighed for what felt like the thousandth time as she looked around as the class had all turned towards her with their gazes simply asking her to go into more detail now that it was the last period of class and Negi had decided to postpone his lessons for another day as they revolved going over their tests and of course because he too was more interested in Ranko's answers than his own lessons.

"Okay so where do you all want me to start?" Ranko asks as she took the front of the class that Negi usually stood at. She was already feeling a headache forming but was glad to know her cousin and her new team of Ghostbusters were not getting as animated as the rest of the class. She was however wondering what caused everyone to watch the movies at the same time. That was a hell of a coincidence if she ever heard of one.

"Well how about how much of the events of the movies were true? I can't imagine the world could forget about a giant marshmallow man walking the streets of New York." Asuna asks with both Negi and Konoka nodding behind her.

Ranko simply nodded her head and says, "The whole thing was true. Now I don't know if you all also watched the 2nd movie but there is some details missing from that one but nothing too major but that one is also accurate. These are the kinds of things I was talking about when I said Ghostbusting can be a deadly job. Of course it doesn't take something that big to make a job deadly but it's why we work in teams. It makes everything safer….for the most part anyway. There are some things that even being in a team can't make the job safer."

"Like what?" Negi asks Ranko as his worry for the students who joined her team started growing.

"Being in the International Space Station, malfunctioning equipment, possessed weapons or vehicles, etc… a lot of different things can make the job deadly. You try staying safe when a ghost possesses military grade weaponry at a museum. I'll tell you it's not easy dodging rounds from a crank Gatling gun. Luckily just because its possessed doesn't mean the thing would work properly. That was a nasty one for example." Ranko answers without a care to how everyone would react.

Haruna surprised her though as she threw a book at her almost hitting her face yelling, "You didn't tell me about that one! What else haven't you told me?"

Ranko laughed nervously at this question as she rubs the back of her neck like her older brother would do so often and says, "No comment?"

This got Ranko some laughs but the laughs got louder when Haruna ran down to her and made an attempt to her hit again for doing stupid stunts. She couldn't blame her cousin as her own mother did pretty much the same. But her years of martial arts training had prepared her for such occasions. So she simply kept dodging staying just out of reach as Haruna continued her assault.

Shortly after Haruna gave up chasing her cousins around the front of the class the classroom's door was violently opened and in came both Chachamaru and Evangeline who had quickly shut the door behind them. Looking like they had just been through a battle with their clothes torn and ripped in many places. Evangeline ignored everyone in the room except Ranko and says, "How much!?"

Ranko blinked as did everyone else as she simply asks, "For what?"

"How much do you charge for your services? I'll be your first client here if it means I don't have to fight for my survival again anytime soon." Evangeline answers as Chachamaru nodded behind her while keeping an eye on the door as if waiting for something to come through it.

Negi was about to ask why Evangeline went to Ranko and not him for help but figured she was doing so to keep his secret of being a wizard a secret even in a time like this. Ranko though went into business mode and asks, "What happened to you two? I can't even begin to give you a starting price range without more info."

"You need more info despite you know that Chachamaru and Evangeline are a robot and a vampire and yet look like that?" Asuna asks wondering why she needed more info. It had to be something powerful to do that in her opinion.

"Just because they are a vampire and a robot does not mean whatever it is that caused their injuries was all that strong. After all you all did watch the 1st movie at least. So you should know that it wouldn't take a god to that….at least it shouldn't anyway." Ranko answers back feeling annoyed that Asuna interrupted her questioning.

"Funny you should mention that movie. Because what attacked us looked like those creatures from the movie. Only bigger and nastier." Evangeline answered for Ranko gaining her full attention.

"Which creatures exactly?" Ranko asks. Getting a bad feeling that something bigger than what she was used to was going down.

Haruna had a serious look as well and looks to Evangeline and Chachamaru and asks, "How about you describe what attacked you and I draw it. This way Ranko knows exactly which ones you mean."

Chachamaru and Evangeline both nodded as they described what the creatures looked like. It was only a couple of minutes but the drawing was completed with Evangeline and Chachamaru both agreeing on the image as to how the creature looked like. When shown to Ranko she simply says, "Come back to my place. We can get my gear then show me where you were attacked. We can worry about how much this will cost later. Cause this could be bigger than you think."

Evangeline and Chachamaru both nod as they leave the room following Ranko with the rest of the Mahora Ghostbusters following suit figuring that they would be needed on the job as everyone else stayed in the room to get a look at Haruna's drawing. Negi picked up the drawing and looked to Haruna and asks, "Do you know why Ranko would be so worried about these creatures?"

"You know those dog creatures from Ghostbusters? Well if you ask me they look pretty similar to those things right? Well if I remember correctly Ranko called them Terror Dogs. And that could be some bad news." Haruna answers causing Ayaka give off a sound of shock as she says, "You mean the same Terror Dogs Ranko told me yesterday were connected to that Gozer character from the movie?"

Haruna simply nods and says, "The very same. Gozer the Gozerian could very well be trying to enter our world. And this time in Japan instead of the United States."


	9. Chapter 9: Don't push Ranko

It didn't take long for Ranko and the others to reach their HQ as Ranko ran into her dorm of a garage and quickly rushed to her room on the second floor to change into her uniform. Evangeline and Chachamaru were following her close behind until she got into her room. The rest of the Mahora Ghostbusters followed soon after going to their respective lockers which were thankfully added in on the bottom floor on both sides of the main garage floor area. The rest of class 3 soon entered the building themselves in the following order; Ayaka, Fei Ku, Sayo, Yue, Nodoka, Misa, Sakurako, Misora, Madoka, Satsuki, Natsumi, Chisame, Haruna, Satomi, Chao, Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna and of course their teacher Negi was last if you didn't count Sayo as a part of the Mahora Ghostbusters. He was quickly reminded just how much faster his students are than him while he tried to follow them to Ranko's place and then quickly reminded that he was the only male in the room when Asuna, Setsuna and Ayaka covered his eyes preventing him from accidently seeing his students undressing. Even Konoka was keeping him from seeing anything despite her playful carefree attitude, but that had more to do with how the girls actually had to strip themselves completely to put on their uniforms. The Mahora Ghostbusters had the unique problem of having to be wearing both a Ghostbusting safe uniform as well as at least a part of their school uniform. Ranko's solution was a uniform that had a skin tight black wet suit made from special materials found in demon world that made them safe and resistant to all sorts of paranormal and supernatural substances, mostly slimes, which would be worn underneath their school uniform skirt and vest. Both the skirt and vest technically were not the same as the schools as they were made with demon world material as well to make them stronger and safer than the normal uniform pieces. They didn't need to constantly replace their school uniform due to them being burned or torn up now after all. The uniforms also consisted of knee high boots and elbow long gloves similar to what is found in a normal Ghostbusters uniform. The boots and gloves were a dark blue or purple depending on who was wearing it. Apparently the girls either had a choice or the difference in color represented something that the rest of the class wasn't aware of yet.

Once everyone was done changing into their uniforms the girls got out of Negi's view so he could see everything and so that they could give Ranko a look that essentially asked why there were no actual changing rooms for everyone. Ranko of course saw the look as she was making her way down the stairs and says, "Look we are lucky that we had the time to put everyone's lockers together by last night. The privacy factor was not as important, especially since no one is really meant to be here other than us when we get dressed."

When she did finally get down the stairs she saw that her team were all dressed in their uniforms perfectly and were already getting their gear together. Of course with their uniforms being the way they were they had to have belt loops built into the wet suit portion so that the utility belts could be equipped properly so that wasn't a problem. She then turned to the rest of the class and says, "To let you guys know it won't exactly be a good idea for you guys to follow us to Evangeline's place while we investigate this. Sayo I'm going to have to ask that you stay behind as well. The equipment we have is designed to hurt ghosts after all."

Sayo nodded understanding the danger as she had been with the group as they practiced and studied the entire time since joining Ranko as a Ghostbuster. Besides she figured someone had to stay behind and look after everything. Chao and Satomi though looked confused and ask, "What about us? Can we come? We are the R&amp;D Department after all."

Ranko shook her head and says, "Not a good idea if we are dealing with what I think we are. Based on Haruna's drawing as well as Evangeline and Chachamaru's description of what happened to them I think brining anyone with us that isn't a part of our field team would be a bad idea. We could be dealing with a Terror Bear here. And the last time anyone had to deal with one of those was when the original Ghostbusters encountered a demonic entity known as Idulnas. An entity that is directly connected to Gozer, Idulnas is a powerful entity also known as The Third and The Third Minion of Gozer. Very powerful in his own right Idulnas can travel through mirrored surfaces and was tasked by Gozer to find 'selector' and get him to change the form in which Gozer is forced into when entering our world. Now it is possible we are dealing with a copycat or an actual true Terror Bear and not a creature conjured up by Idulnas, either way I can't risk people needlessly getting hurt just because they want to help. If this is indeed Idulnas I need to inform the main team for Japan, that's how big this could be. If it turns out to be a copycat I still need to inform them in case something similar occurs outside of the school grounds. I'm sorry if I am coming across a paranoid or anything else other than concerned but I need to know that the people who are with me are trained to at least protect themselves. And that means only the Mahora Ghostbusters, Evangeline and Chachamaru can go. They need to show us where it happened of course and they can protect themselves as they already showed by surviving whatever it is that attacked them."

Negi of course was about to protest this now thinking they are in grave danger and wants to protect his students but one harsh look from Ranko had shut him up before he could even sound is objection. No one has ever given him a cold hard look like that before and he was now more scared of what Ranko would do to him than what could happen to the girls, his instincts were telling him to shut up before he angered her more. Apparently the look had a similar effect on the rest of the class as well, something about the look told them to not question her. Luckily the rest of the Mahora Ghostbusters did not see the look as she started walking out the front door of her place leading her team to the scene of the crime. Evangeline's interests in Ranko rose greatly with how quickly she was able to silence the nosiest class on campus with just a look. The only thing keeping her mouth shut about it was not what she had seen but what she felt. Ranko possessed a great amount of Spirit Energy and it was leaking out of her from the moment her face became serious to the moment she walked out the door. Apparently Setsuna noticed it too as her eyes were wide with fright, and judging by the way Zazie and Mana were keeping close to the back they must have felt it too. She couldn't tell if Kaede was hiding the fact she knew or if she truly didn't feel the power leaking out of Ranko. Evangeline figured her ninja training must have kicked in to make sure the twins didn't feel the power. There was more to Ranko than she even realized and she was beginning to wonder just what was it that made Ranko the way she was now. No teenager normal or otherwise would be this serious about something or turn away help, this Evangeline was sure of.

What Evangeline didn't know was that there were others than her classmates that felt the leak in Spirit Energy. Two members of the school's security team, the gym teacher and the science teacher of Class 3 also felt the leak in Ranko's Spirit Energy and all four of them went on high alert. Chu and Jin rushed to where Ranko was but stayed out of sight so they could observe and report in what was happening while Makoto and Ami had excused themselves from a meeting with the Dean simply uttering Ranko's name as an answer when he asked where they were going as they looked for a place where they could transform and meet their husbands in keeping an eye out on Ranko and the rest of class 3. Of course the Dean had Takahata check in on Ranko and the rest of the class as well. Things were starting to become dangerous again the Dean theorized as he wondered how well Negi will handle the situation.


	10. Chapter 10: Enter Ayame Hibiki!

It wasn't long before Evangeline and Chachamaru showed Ranko and the others where it was they last seen the creature that attacked them. They were in a courtyard near the school which had four interconnecting walkways with three of which met at before the fourth lead towards the school.

Ranko had calmed down by this point as well thankfully as she was now more concerned with that could be the Mahora Ghostbusters' first case. Seeing as no one else on the school grounds were avoiding the area and were just giving Ranko and the others funny looks she turned to Mana and Zazie and says, "Okay you two search the path heading towards the school. Use the P.K.E. Meters to track any potential leads and collect any samples you may come across."

Mana and Zazie of course nod figuring out instantly that splitting up the team for now could help cover more ground. And so they took off to the one pathway heading towards the school. Ranko then turned to Fuka, Fumika and Kaede and says, "You three take the path heading towards the girls' dorm. Makie and Kazumi will stay with me as we head towards the path leading away from the school. If anyone finds the creature radio in for backup, we'll take it down as a team for safety purposes."

"What if none of you find anything?" Evangeline asks as she starts wondering why there was no damage to the area, sure it could possibly be because of Takamichi but why cover something like that up?

Ranko shrugs her shoulders and says, "If that happens then will need to go about this another way. We'll think of something if we come across that possible result."

And with that said the rest of the team had split up and began their searches. And seeing as how Evangeline and Chachamaru were with Ranko, Makie and Kazumi they helped by explaining in further detail as to what exactly it was that happened to them. The main reason why they helped was because the path that they were taking was leading them to their cottage in the woods. And they could tell that not all of the damage was undone by whatever it was that undid the damage to the courtyard. It didn't take long for Kazumi to notice the damage either as she pulled out her camera and started taking pictures of the broken tree limbs and scratch marks on the trunks and the brick walkway.

Makie even noticed a few pieces of evidence as she pulled out a clear plastic bag and started collecting some samples. Having been disgusted by the smell of the stuff she turned to Ranko and asks, "Hey Ranko what is this stuff? It looks like dog hair but it smells awful."

Ranko walks over to Makie and takes a closer look at the sample she was collecting and takes a small amount of it between her fingers and stands up trying to get a better look at it in the light. She then turns to Chachamaru and Evangeline and asks, "Does this look familiar?"

Evangeline shook her head with her usual angry look and says, "Do you think I was paying attention to something like that? I was busy fighting for my life to worry about whether or not the thing had hair or not."

Chachamaru on the other hand seemed to have blinked and says, "From my scanners it does look to be the same color as the hair on the creature that attacked us. But I don't recall either of us getting a good enough hit in to cause bleeding."

Ranko turns back to the sample in her hands and examines it more now noticing a dark red viscous substance was mixed in with the hair and says, "I'm not sure if that is blood. It could be but why would a Terror Bear, Dog or any other Terror Creature bleed? Makie collect as many samples as you can I'm radioing the others to meet us here. It looks like the closer we get to Evangeline's the more evidence we are going to find."

Kazumi hearing this starts taking pictures of the hair that Makie had found but then registers something that Ranko said and turns to her while she is on the walkie-talkie and asks, "Wait a minute. You mean to say that Terror Creatures don't bleed?"

Evangeline had to nod her head at that question and adds, "I was wondering the same thing myself actually. Why would you think they wouldn't?"

Ranko goes to scratch the back of her head but stops short remembering what is still in her hand and laughs at herself and says, "Well honestly they probably do bleed. We just don't have any evidence that says they do. I mean there is no real reason to doubt that they would bleed but we have so little information on them. The only other thing I can say is that I think I remember that smell from something else though. I just can't quite remember where I remember it from. I just know that it doesn't smell like any blood that I ever smelled before."

Evangeline had to smirk hearing this and asks, "And how would you know what blood smells like? It's not like you're a vampire or anything."

Ranko of course laughs at the obvious joke and says, "No, but as a martial artist I have had my fair share of injuries before."

Makie rolled her eyes at the antics of Evangeline and Ranko and waved as the rest of the group joined up with them. Each group apparently finding at least some evidence that something was there. Once everyone had briefed the rest of the group on their findings they had set off once again to find the culprit behind the attacks on Evangeline and Chachamaru.

Ranko was leading with Makie and Kazumi behind her checking her left and right sides as she kept her eyes forward and on her P.K.E. Meter she was using to track the creature. Evangeline and Chachamaru were in the middle with Fuka, Fumika and Kaede to their sides while Mana and Zazie were at the back end of their grouping keeping an eye behind them in case anything attempted to sneak up behind them.

It wasn't a long wait for the group before the signal on Ranko's meter got stronger showing that there was defiantly something in the area. Quickly picking up their pace they all followed Ranko as she followed where the meter was telling her where to go. Shortly after they had picked up their pace the group was able to hear the sounds of someone either screaming or yelling. The only thing they could tell from the sound was that it sounded like it could be someone in their age group that they probably even seen from time to time at the dorms signifying that the sounds were that of a high school aged girl.

Quickly picking up their pace they had finally came to a clearing and saw who was making the sounds and why. Standing in front of them was an unusually large stone like creature, which Evangeline and Chachamaru quickly identified as the creature that had attacked them, and a girl around their age. The girl had wild dark black hair in a high ponytail wearing a blue jumper, black trousers with blue leg bands and a black belt around her waist.

Now what they hadn't expected to see was that she was apparently fighting the creature head on. She was dodging the swipes the creature was making with its arms very easily and was holding her own quite well. The next thing she did would shock the whole group as she jumped into the air and threw what looked to be a single punch at the creature but Ranko, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Mana and Zazie were able to tell she only had her index finger extended as she did this attack followed by the yell of "Bakusai Tenketsu!" which was not blocked by the creature as her attack drove right into the creature's head. She then backed away with a jump with a triumphant smirk on her face which also revealed a small fang poking out of her upper jaw over her lower lip.

Knowing exactly what was going to happen after seeing the creature start to glow Ranko turned to her team jumping onto them yelling "Duck for cover!"

Shortly afterwards the creature had exploded making its apparent stone body become shrapnel for anyone in the area. Chachamaru had blocked the debris from hitting Evangeline while Kaede protected Fuka and Fumika and Ranko protected Makie and Kazumi. Zazie and Mana were able to protect themselves from the explosion.

Now knowing that she had an audience the unknown girl turned to where she heard the warning and says, "Hey are you guys alright?!"

Ranko answered before anyone else could however and sat up yelling, "Yes we are! No thanks to you Ayame! Now what the hell are you doing here at Mahora?"

The now identified Ayame blinks when she hears this and then her face turns into an angry glare and says, "Looking for you, you dumbass! We hadn't had a chance to settle our fight since you disappeared! Now I'm going to kick your ass for running away from our fight!"

Ranko at this point gets out of the straps of her proton pack and gets closer to Ayame and yell back saying, "I didn't run away from our fight you idiot! You didn't turn up for our fight that you asked for! I even waited an extra week for your eternally lost ass to find the Tendo Dojo so we could settle our fight before I came to Mahora!"

It wasn't long before the yelling turned into a full blown shouting match with insults and curses flying out each other's mouths at a rapid pace. And right when it looked like it was going to become a physical fight their faces of anger turned into happy smirks and they hugged each other and started laughing. This of course caused everyone that witnessed the back and forth argument to become confused beyond belief.

Ranko seeing the looks on their faces turns to them as she kept her right arm around Ayame's shoulder, as Ayame did the same with her left arm, smiles and says, "This is one of my friends from where I used to live before coming to Mahora. Her name is Ayame Hibiki. We have a strange joke between us where we make fun of how my brother and her father interact when they meet up, as least when they were our age anyway."

Makie quirked an eyebrow at this answer and says, "Your brother and her father are friends?"

Ayame laughs as she rubs the back of her head while her face starts to redden and says, "Yeah….. I wasn't exactly a planned child. Let's just say that my mother thought she was with Ranko's brother but was with my father instead one night when she broke out of a mental institute and leave it at that. Okay?"

Kazumi was about to ask for more info than that before realizing what that meant and stopped herself. She had just then remembered the age difference between Ranko and her brother and realized that the question she was going to ask would have been too personal for her to ask when she just met them.

Ranko smiles seeing as her new friends were respecting Ayame's request and says, "Okay with that being said. Let me ask you something Ayame. How did you know that the Bakusai Tenketsu was going to work on that thing?"

Ayame smirks as she looks at the rumble that was the Terror Bear and says, "I was able to see its breaking point. As a result I knew the technique would work. It was that simple. Anyway what was that thing exactly?"

Ranko shrugged her shoulders at that new question and says, "I don't know. You destroyed it before we had a chance to scan it. But from the looks of it it was possessed statue of a bear or something that was warped to look like a Terror Bear. A possible E. Class 7 Guardian Beast associated to Gozer the Gozerian, a Sumerian God of Destruction. But the readings I was getting leading me and the others here were wrong for something like that. This was something weaker, like an E. Class 2 or 3. We are going to need to see if we can get a stronger reading near Evangeline's place. Maybe we can get some answers there."

Ayame nods hearing all of this, seeing as she had known Ranko for most of her own life she does recall some of the Ghostbusting terminology she was using and wasn't as lost as others might expect. So she turned to the group that had came with Ranko and asks, "So which one of you is Evangeline?"

Evangeline scowls at Ayame and says, "I am, is that a problem for you?"

"Why would it be a problem?" Ayame asks with genuine curiosity.

"Because, the master is a vampire. Most people tend to have a problem with that fact." Chachamaru answers for Ayame not realizing that she did not know that yet.

Ayame of course only turns to Ranko and says, "Your new school has a robot and a vampire in it? Is it too late to enroll? This school sounds a lot more fun that my old one."

Ranko smiles hearing this question and says, "After we check out Evangeline's place we can check with the dean okay. I knew you would love this place."

The Mahora Ghostbusters had started laughing at this point seeing as Ayame had a similar reaction to Evangeline that Ranko had. Kazumi gathered the rest of the group around her and simply asks, "Anyone else wondering what kind of place Ranko and Ayame grew up in now? They both had the same reaction to Evangeline and Chachamaru."

Makie shrugged her shoulders and says, "Kinda, but I mean we were all only shocked about Evangeline being a vampire because we didn't think they were real. Those two seem to not care about that."

Mana had a smirk on her face as she added her two cents in saying, "I wouldn't say they don't care about that. More like they see that as a good thing."

"Good, bad, either way they are still our classmates." Zazie adds in attempting a pun by trying to sound like Ash from the Evil Dead series.

"-5 points"

"5 points"

"…"

"No score Kaede?"

"You two just cancelled each other out. Now I just don't know how to score Zazie on that one. I wanted to cancel out whatever you had said." Kaede responds knowing that Zazie was staring at her, Fumika and Fuka after their responses and non-response.

"You could just give her your own score you know." Kazumi adds in.

"Are we really turning this into a discussion on Zazie's pun?" Makie asks now getting confused as to why they chose to huddle up in the first place.

"Hey guys! Whatever you all are talking about can wait till later. We have a house in investigate!" Ranko interrupts as she picks up her proton pack with one arm with each while staring at the group of her friends.

Hearing this the rest of the Mahora Ghostbusters start following Ranko, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Ayame to into the woods and towards Evangeline and Chachamaru's place, a small cottage in the woods. All the while they were all still trying to figure out how they felt about Ayame and what they saw her do.


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets Learned?

It wasn't long till the group had made their way to Evangeline's cottage. The damage around the area was clear as day with scratch marks on the walls of the house and downed tree limbs. The damage was also visible due to the broken windows and shards of glass on the ground around the cottage.

As the Mahora Ghostbusters examined each piece of the damage Evangeline and Chachamaru explained how the damage was done. Mostly because the creature either dodged their attacks, missed with its own attacks or took a hit but crashed into something on or around the cottage. As a result Ranko had everyone collect the evidence and take pictures as she took readings with her P.K.E. Meter as she wrote down her findings. While all of this was happening Ayame was getting to know everyone in the group while she helped gather evidence by lifting up anything heavy for them.

"You know I would have thought that the readings would have been stronger over here. But either because Ayame destroyed the creature already or this was not the source of the creature's strength." Ranko answers as she folds up her small notebook and puts her pen away behind her ear.

"Why would you think the source of that thing's power would have been over here?" Evangeline asks not knowing if she was going to like the answer.

"Well, you were attacked here. So I figured the creature may have been, at the very least, empowered here or nearby. But from the looks of that is not the case. I wonder if the creature got its strength from somewhere else." Ranko answers as she looks around the outside of the cottage as if trying to find something else. Something around the area just had to be the answer to her questions.

"Are you looking for something in particular Ranko?" Evangeline asks seeing the obvious looks Ranko was giving the wooded area around her cottage. Eva had to smirk seeing the surprised look on Ranko's face and her laugh at being caught. Evangeline had to admit, Ranko had been nothing but honest and upfront with her the entire time she had known her. Maybe letting her into the classroom was a good thing after all.

Ranko of course laughs away her shock at being caught and says, "Nothing in particular. But I just think that there has to be something, maybe even someone, nearby that had to have caused this. But it seems that whatever it is that caused this is long gone. Sorry Evangeline but we couldn't solve your case it seems."

Evangeline laughs at this response and says, "Whatever are you talking about? The creature that attacked Chachamaru and myself is gone. Not only that but you have collected a large amount of evidence. I'm sure that if there is something that caused this attack that you will be the one to solve it. I'm confident enough in your skills and knowledge now that I have seen it first hand for myself. Just don't expect me to pay for anything until you do."

Ranko smiles hearing this and noticeably relaxes a little bit and says, "Thanks, and alright then. If you are still willing to call the case open then I shall as well. We will just need to continue this investigation later."

Kazumi hearing the last bit of that back and forth interrupts the two saying, "So does that mean we are calling it a day for today?"

Ranko nods her head scratching the back of her head saying, "Yeah. So we should all start heading back. We'll put the evidence we have gathered in the lab. And hopefully the others realized they should have left my place while we were gone. I don't exactly like the idea that they might have been just standing around there the entire time we were gone, especially Asuna."

Even Evangeline was starting to feel bad for Asuna at this point. Sure the exploding grenade caused a good deal of damage but a mistake was a mistake, even if that mistake was blatantly not listening to someone when they told you to do something. So she just shook her head and ordered Chachamaru to begin the repair work on their cottage as she watched the others leave with Ayame Hibiki following them as they were giving her a tour of the school grounds.

Once the group had completely left the area of Evangeline's cottage she had turned behind herself looking towards the side of her cottage and further into the woods with an annoyed scowl and says, "Okay you can come out now. Why are you hiding from them anyway?"

Soon after saying this Takamichi, Jin and Chu had stepped out of their respective hiding places to address the vampire. Takamichi at least looked like he was sorry for hiding while Jin and Chu looked like they didn't care that they annoyed Evangeline by hiding around her cottage. Chu though was having some trouble hiding his bottle of an unknown alcoholic beverage and was the first to answer saying, "If Red had seen me and Chu here we would have been hounded on with tons of questions mate. She knows who we are and what we are, we don't need to give her a reason to question the school's staff about us now do we?"

Jin laughs of course along with Chu as he finished his answer and adds in saying, "Yeah. What Chu says is true; we don't need her starting to interrogate us after that thing started attacking you two."

"So does that mean you two knew I was being attacked and didn't do anything to stop it?" Evangeline asks now starting to get angry at the two demons.

Jin shakes his head while his smile never left his face answering, "We didn't know that at all. But these ears of mine aren't just for show you know. I was able to overhear you and the rest of Red's group talking. It doesn't take a genius to put those clues together to know that you were attacked. Plus you don't exactly look like you had one of your usual days of teasing Springfield."

Evangeline kept quite after that while fighting off the blush that she knew was spreading to her face. She would not dignify such an implied feeling as the one Jin implied with his grin and tone of voice when he said 'teasing'. She did however turn to Takamichi and says, "Well, what was your excuse then?"

Takamichi of course knew he wasn't going to get out of answering and says, "I was trying to keep an eye on her during her investigation. The Dean and I were both curious to know what an investigation by a Ghostbuster would be like. That plus I didn't want to risk her seeing me use my magic."

Jin and Chu both rolled their eyes at that answer. Both of then turned to Takahata at the same time too after his answer and interrupted Chachamaru whom was going to ask her own question by saying, "You do know she knows who we are married to right? She knows the Sailor Senshi. She knows of Jusenkyo. Two members of her family have a Jusenkyo Curse. She knows a lot more things than you can imagine. Finding out you and Springfield are wizards will not freak her out."

"But would she be able to keep that a secret?" Chachamaru asks now having a new question to ask the two after their interruption.

Chu nods while taking another swig of his drink while Jin smiles saying, "Of course she can. All you need to do is inform her of what would happen to Springfield, should anyone find out about his secret, and she would keep it. If you don't tell her its classified information then she might tell others, at least the people she considers family and those who are actually in her family anyway."

Takahata had a thoughtful look to him as he pondered this information when he turned to Evangeline as if asking her the same question that Chachamaru asked Jin and Chu. Seeing the look Evangeline rolled her eyes as she went to back to her current task of repairing her place and says, "Maybe. I don't know her enough yet to tell. But based on what I have seen already that does seem to be the case. Now are you going to help me or not? There is a lot to repair here after all."

Takahata nodded as he started helping out Evangeline while Jin and Chu went back to their patrols. All the while he hoped that nothing else happened today as it was already feeling like a long one as it was. It wouldn't be until after he had finished helping repair Evangeline's cottage would he question where Makoto and Ami were during this incident.

Meanwhile the group that made up the Mahora Ghostbusters and Ayame Hibiki had found their way back to the courtyard in which they had split up to begin their investigation when they were stopped from moving ahead by two figures, one dressed in green and the other in blue. Ranko having being the one who was leading the group simply stared at the two and simply asks, "And where were you two when a Terror Bear attacked Evangeline and Chachamaru?"

The rest of the Mahora Ghostbusters had just had the typical anime reaction to this question as Ranko just asked Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury why they didn't do their jobs and not why they were there. Ayame had expected the question and was even wondering the same thing. Sure she didn't know they were teachers at the school but that was the more pressing question in her mind as far as she was concerned.

Jupiter laughs the question off saying, "We thought they could have handled themselves. It's not like we thought the Dark Evangel would have had trouble with something like that. And besides that Chachamaru is a robot. She should have been able to handle the, Terror Bear was it, by herself as well."

Kazumi being the first of the group to snap out of her confusion simply turns to Ranko and asks, "Let me guess, you know the Sailor Senshi?"

Ranko simply nods answering, "Yup, knew them since I was like six. I even know who they are when they are not in their cheerleading outfits."

Ami had to restrain Makoto at that comment and says, "How long do you plan to call our uniforms Cheerleading outfits anyway?"

"Until you get something that actually looks like something soldiers should be wearing. I get you guys are a bunch of Magical Girls but come on, you should be setting a better example of what makes a Magical Girl not reinforcing all of those cheesy manga and anime." Ranko answers back knowing full well she had told them that before.

Makie at this point had given up on trying to figure out what was going on and simply asks, "Any other groups or publicly known figures that you know we should know?"

Ranko had of course nodded not realizing that Makie was mostly being sarcastic and says, "Yup. I know Shuichi Minamino of Minamino Tech., he's also a founding member of the Japanese Ghostbusters by the way, Duke Nukem of the Earth Defense Force, and the Mano family of Devil Hunters. I'm sure I may know more publicly known figures but those are the ones that come off the top of my head."

Even Jupiter and Mercury were given Ranko the same exasperated looks as everyone else at that answer. Didn't she know when something was a rhetoric question? Ayame had simply sighed as placed an arm around Ranko's shoulders and says, "Ranko, she wasn't being serious when she asked you that. You know that right?"

Ranko had simply blinked at Ayame shaking her head saying, "I thought she was being serious. After all it's not every day you find out that you know someone who knows the Sailor Senshi."

And of course she had to have had a reasonable reason for her answer. Mana simply shook her head while keeping herself from laughing and says, "Okay, so you know some impressive people. Now are you going to tell us why you are not wondering why Sailor Jupiter and Mercury are at our school?"

Ranko had given her classmates a look that asked if they were being serious and then turned to said Sailor Senshi and asks, "They don't know?"

Mercury was the one answer this time as she simply says, "We can't just let anyone know who we are you know. We have to keep that information a secret for everyone's safety."

Ranko rolled her eyes at her answer and says, "Then I guess I won't spill the beans on who you two are. However please do at least make an effort to keep innocent people from being involved in the future. What if it wasn't Ayame who had encountered the creature? Anyone other than her or my group of friends here would have been in trouble."

Mercury and Jupiter had thanked Ranko with that last little exchange and took off without giving the other girls a chance to question then on who they were. The group had turned to Ayame as if to ask her if she knew who they were and she simply made a motion showing that her lips were sealed on the matter as well.

Soon after that, the group had returned to their HQ and put their gear away and got changed. Makie and the others went back to their dorms while Ranko had decided to lead Ayame to the Dean's office in an attempt to help get her enrolled into Mahora. Never once did she leave one of her P.K.E. Meters back at her place though. Something told her there was more to be found at either the courtyard or along one of the paths leading away from the courtyard. Either way she wanted to be prepared for whatever she came across.


	12. Chapter 12: Experiment Gone Bad

It did not take long for Ranko to show Ayame around the school and where Dean Konoe's office was. What was surprising was that despite it being a late hour Dean Konoe was available to meet with Ayame. After their short meeting Ayame now knew she just needed to pass the entrance exam and then be able to afford her tuition, which in her opinion were easy tasks. The hard part would be getting her father's approval to change school's however but she had a plan in mind already for that problem. And so with this information now gained Ranko and Ayame left Dean Tomoe's office and headed back to Ranko's place.

Once he knew that the girls had left his office Dean Konoe had turned to his left and towards the windows in his office and had a small private thought about the crazy life some of his students tend to have before laughing it away while turning his attention to the door to his office and says, "You two can come in now. The coast is clear."

Negi and Takamichi both enter the Dean's office both looking quite tired after the events of the day. Takamichi with helping Evangeline and Chachamaru repair their cottage and Negi with repairing the damage done to the school after the Mahora Ghostbusters were done investigating the school grounds. Who knew that his class would be that thorough? Now only if they would spend that kind of energy and effort to doing their homework or classwork. Now before either teachers could say anything both Evangeline and Chachamaru also entered the classroom. Seeing as neither of them were going to leave the room anytime soon the Dean was about to begin the meeting that he called both Negi and Takamichi for when both Makoto and Ami along with Jin and Chu also came into the room. And considering what had happened earlier in the day it the Dean had decided it was probably a good idea to let them stay as well.

The Dean at this point decided to wait an extra minute or two before he started the mission in case anyone else decided to enter the room. After the wait was over Dean Konoe simply looks to everyone in the room and simply asks, "So what happened out there exactly?"

"The Master and I were attacked by a bear statue that was somehow changed to look like a Terror Bear. Ranko identified it as when she helped us after we had survived our attack and asked her for help. She and the others in her Ghostbusters team had helped us track down the remaining Terror Bear. That was when we had met Ayame Hibiki, whom was the one who attacked and destroyed the Terror Bear using a technique called Bakusai Tenketsu to do so. It caused the Terror Bear to glow and explode throwing debris everywhere around it. This was when the Master and I learned that the creatures that attacked us were actually statues. We still don't know who caused the incident." Chachamaru answers right away giving no one else a chance to respond.

"Terror Bear?" Takamichi asks wondering what one actually was if what they had found was just a statue.

"If I remember correctly Ranko said they are a kind of creature that are associated with a Sumerian God named Gozer, whom apparently is a God of Destruction. But since we found out that what attacked us was actually a statue Ranko seemed to become unsure of their authenticity. I think she thinks that someone or something else is behind it. She just doesn't have enough evidence to say exactly who though." Evangeline answers Takamichi as she thought back to the days events.

Takamichi had a thoughtful look to his face as he gave himself a moment to think about what Chachamau had just said. The Dean had interrupted his thoughts however by asking one simple question. "Has anyone seen Motsu and Shichimi recently by the way? I don't I have seen them since Ranko had arrived on her first day."

At this point everyone had to think about their last couple of days and came to the simple conclusion that they had not seen them at all for the last couple of days. That was when Chamomile made his presence known and says, "Actually now that you mention it I think I saw Red invite them both to her place a couple of days ago. Well she was the last one I saw talking to them both anyway."

"Wait do you mean Ranko or do you mean Asuna?" Negi asks having a moment of childlike forgetfulness.

"Come on Negi, you live with Asuna. Of course I meant Ranko. And besides there are other redheads in your class Negster." Chamomile replies back wondering what made his friend forget this piece of info.

The others in the room either laughed or gave Negi a blank stare, of course Evangeline and Chachamaru were the ones just staring at him, while Negi just argues with Chamomile saying, "But you only call both Ranko and Asuna Red. Plus Asuna has tried keeping secrets from me in the past."

"Now why would Asuna want to invite Motsu and Shichimi over to our place and not tell you?" Chamomile replies back wondering how Negi was thinking.

* * *

Meanwhile over by Ranko's place a certain frog was in a peculiar position as he was currently inside a strange device as Ranko was currently giving her friend Ayame a pair of goggles as well as a small pair of goggles to Shichimi and then finally placing a pair over her own eyes. "Why are you all wearing goggles and I'm not? Shouldn't I have some as well?"

"Sorry but if you did it would only make this whole experiment worthless. It would screw the results. And besides you shouldn't need them you are on the inside. Now to be sure you don't get blinded as well you might want to keep your eyes closed just to be safe okay?" Ranko replies back with a smile on her face. Even Shichimi had a smile on her face, the only one who didn't besides Motsu was Ayame.

And with that simple statement finished Ranko and happily simply pressed the button on a small remote like device that Motsu could not remember seeing her grab when a great flash of light erupted all around him in his small box like prison. What followed was the sounds of Motsu in pain as he screamed as what happened to him began to hurt him. This was about when Ranko's smile turned into a frown as she pressed the same button she pressed before turning the device off. She then quickly took off her goggles as she pulled out what looked to be a small instructional pamphlet and says, "Well that wasn't right. He shouldn't have been in pain from that. I mean who gets hurt from the equivalent of an MRI or an X-Ray? I wonder how it went wrong."

At this point Ayame quickly threw off her goggles as she opened the device and checked to see if Motsu was okay, gently holding the talking frog in her left palm as she tried to check on him with her right. Shichimi was slightly worried but mostly curious as to what could have happened. Suddenly the soft sound of something light falling onto the ground caught everyone's attention. Looking at the fallen object by her feet Ranko had kneeled down to pick it up to figure out what it was. She suddenly started laughing nervously and says, "It looks like I pulled a Pop. Sorry about that."

"What do you mean pulled a Pop?" Asked Motsu now suddenly revived in Ayame's hand asks quite angry at the redhead at what happened to him.

"When I built the Spectral Analyzer I had somehow did so with not only the instructions for that device but also a Toaster Oven. Sorry my bad." Ranko answer with her right hand behind her head trying to look apologetic.

Ayame, Motsu and Shichimi had all reacted the same way by angrily yelling in Ranko's face, "That's the last experiment you will be doing on them/us!"

Ranko had owlishly blinked at that response as Ayame grabbed her pack and left Ranko's place with Motsu and Shichimi in her hands giving her directions to where they usually had spent their nights before accepting Ranko's invitation. After hearing her front door close Ranko had shrugged her shoulders and simply says, "Guess I need to pay better attention to the instruction next time. Okay first thing tomorrow I will deconstruct that thing and built a proper toaster over and spectral analyzer. Then I'll bake something, maybe cookies or a cake to apologize to Motsu. I think he may be angry at me over this honest mistake."


End file.
